Chaotic Calvary
by Hatsu Utsumi
Summary: Bakura and Ryou uncover the mysteries of their mother, Professor Annabel Touzoku, after the finding of her secret lab. The 'Heirs' s fate is a foggy one but with the influence of 'Allies' they might just survive the horrifying truth instead of falling to the brink insanity. Spoiler: Thiefshipping, Puzzleshipping, Nurseshipping, one-sided Outcastshipping, Blueshipping, Ripshipping.
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

Hello, this is a more serious story with lots of shocks and twists (not too many in the first chapter). I hope you like it, I find the plot rather intriguing to me. Please review with thoughts, questions or answers actually. Now please enjoy Chaotic Calvary.

* * *

Chaotic- complete state of confusion or disorder

Calvary- a experience of extreme mental pain

"Bakura, no fights, agruements, rude comments, cursing, or death glares. We are practically ghosts! There but never heard!" Ryou barked at his twin.

"Then a thief is a better example. " He retorted, earning himself a glare.

"Don't even dare. The police are already keeping a close eye after us after Mum's lab was uncovered. It's an anomaly how they even got those cameras in here. We're criminals without committing a crime, just stay out of trouble."

"Whatever Ryou." Bakura frowned, "This isn't the first time we were under heavy watch. Just this time we don't answer to a voice called 'Mum'."

Ryou grinded his teeth together, "Let's go to school, Bakura, before we are late."

"Or sentenced to be stoned." Bakura smirked, grabbing his bag. He was never serious on the matter. It was quite amusing seeing Ryou trying to be strong. What a farce.

Ryou stayed silent, gripping the straps of his backpack. He sighed.

"O, Mum. Your legacy is a heavy one to bear, Professor Touzoku." Bakura opened the front door for Ryou, bowing like a gentleman in a movie.

"Ever so kind of you to ease the tension but this is serious."

"No, no. This...is our life. Serious as it may be, we cannot change it so live it." He spoke truthfully. It never bothered him that their heads were desired on a silver platter.

"And what a great life it is?" Ryou sarcastically said, "Scarfs."

Bakura handed him his scarf, putting on his own. The scarfs covered their faces except their eyes like masks.

"Ready!"

Bakura nodded, he turned and locked the door as they exited. The flashing lights immediately went off, the yelling began.

"What do you have to say for your Mother's crime?!"

Why did she do it?!"

"You helped, didn't you, you monsters!"

"Go die along with her!"

"Go back to England! Murders!"

With even more nonsense. It didn't hurt anymore. At first Ryou cried and refused to leave the house but after Bakura mentioned his studies, he decided to face the insults. Ryou was scared. It hurt having the world hate you.

"No comment!" Bakura yelled, pulling Ryou through the crowd.

"Ghosts!" Ryou reminded him.

Bakura was going to reply until a shove interrupted him, "Hey!"

"Go die, you good for nothing foreigners! You're worthless!" The man yelled.

"Your Mother!" Bakura clenched his fists.

Ryou quickly grabbed him, running away, tears in his eyes. The crowd followed them. Every once in a while Ryou would yell at them to leave them alone. His efforts were futile. He even saw faces he once knew as friends in the crowd. People he thought looked out for him in the neighborhood. The crowd chased them a few blocks down until they hid in an alleyway. They panted leaning against the brick wall. They watched the crowd run pass them in their blind fury.

Tears fell from Ryou's eyes, "I can't take it! I can't take it!" He cried, banging his hand against the rough wall. He did it over and and over until blood gushed from his fist.

Bakura pulled him from the wall, "What the hell, Ryou?!"

"I don't deserve to live!" He sobbed, "She...to all those kids...They're dead!"

"Not our problem! We shouldn't have ever been brought into her sick world! You trying to kill yourself won't solve anything!"

"Yes it will!"

"Quit being a bloody idiot!"

Bakura heard a door open, he turned to see someone smoking on the back steps to an apartment building. The man stared at them with narrowed eyes, tapping his foot.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Just leaving." Bakura glared at the man.

"Too late now. They probably won't let you inside." He blew smoke, brushing his hair from face. It was a weird colour combination of blonde, black and dark red.

"Yami! Are you smoking!" A young voice came from inside.

The man, Yami, quickly discarded the tobacco, "Nope!"

A boy with the same hair style yet a lot shorter came to the door.

"I smell tobacco." He stated, crossing his arms.

"Not me, Yugi," Yami looked for a subject change, "These kids missed school."

"Really?" Yugi looked at them, "O may, your hand! Come in and I'll treat your wound!"

Bakura and Ryou stayed still.

"You heard him! Don't stand there like statues!" Yami yelled.

"Yami!" He scolded, "Your wound will get infected if not treated properly. I am the nurse here so I know what I'm doing."

Ryou nodded, taking a step forward. He glanced at Bakura, who sighed then nodded. That was a 'go ahead before I snap on these idiots'.

Ryou and Bakura followed them inside. They treaded up four flights of stairs. The stairway was shiny and clean. Anyone could see their reflection on the floor.

"Sorry, our repair man is lazy so the elevator won't be fixed anytime soon." Yugi said, looking dead at Yami.

"I'll do it sooner or later." He grumbled.

"Let's hope sooner." Bakura muttered.

"And he speaks! For a second I swore you were mute!" Yami laughed.

"That's not funny, some people are mute because of difficulties-"

"You love to kill my buzz."

They made it to the desired floor. The apartment building was a lot more expensive looking inside. It looked more like a hotel. Marble floors, mini chandeliers, numbers on each door. The numbers made no sense though, they were in all sorts of orders.

"This is a very beautiful place." Ryou said, politely.

"Thank you!" Yugi said, unlocking a door, "Home sweet home!"

The flat was extremely comfy like. There were only warm colours like browns and reds, colours of fall.

"Please sit down, I'll go retrieve the stuff." Yugi walked further into the home.

Ryou glanced at Bakura once more. "Sit down, Ryou."

Ryou nodded, walking to the sofa and gracefully sat unlike Bakura who plopped down beside him. As soon as Yami bent down to sit on the recliner.

"Yami Sudoku Muto!" Yugi yelled.

"Sudoku?" The twins asked.

"Family name." He explained, "My parents hated me since birth."

"What did you do with the rubbing alcohol! You always move stuff, it's so annoying! Why can't you just be a normal person and leave it!"

"Why do you blame me! Oh, nevermind! We ran out! And I don't move everything, I put it in it's rightful position! You mess up my organization, I like things by colour!"

"I organize by size, Yami! Just ask the neighbors!" Yugi nagged.

"Fucking housewife." Yami grumbled.

"What!"

"I'm going, dear!" He said, sarcastically.

"I'll come." Bakura stood up.

"Whatever, kid. Welcome to the circus." Yami said, scratching his head.

They walked out the flat. Yami knocked on the next door. Their was quite a bit of racket. The door quickly swung open.

"What?" The man sounded annoyed, "Yami? What is it, man?" He had messy black hair, green eyes and a slight tan. He was wearing a disheveled robe and messy eyeliner.

"Duke, we found the whipped cream!" A couple of girls giggled in the room.

"I'll be right there~!" He sang, "Make it quick, porcupine." He narrowed his eyes at Yami.

"Morning sex? No wonder Yugi hates morning...and you."

Duke scratched behind his head, "Well...yeah."

"Anyway, got any rubbing alcohol?"

"I might-"

"Duke, who's there? Are they coming to play with us?" The girls called again.

Yami frowned.

"Want to?" He asked them.

"No thanks." They declined.

"Oh, snap you're British! Hey, girls, you like Brits?"

"Really?!" A hoard of half naked woman came to the door. They giggled, "Say something!"

"Yea!"

"Please!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "I don't know why you-"

The girls squealed, jumping up and down.

"I'll ask someone else." Yami gave up hope on finding out from Mr. Devlin.

Duke shrugged, "Ladies! To the bedroom!"

"Yay!" Duke slammed the door after that.

"Such a manwhore." Yami rubbed his temples, "Next."

Yami knocked on the next door. The door cracked slightly.

"Y-Yami? What is it?" A woman with a heavy Russian accent asked.

"Do you have rubbing alcohol, Kisara?"

"I'm sorry, I don't. My apologies but my voice is killing me, I was in late last night." She whispered.

"I understand. " He nodded.

She gently shut the door.

"She's like a mouse. Nervous and quiet. Next!"

Once more Yami knocked on the door. This one was at the end of the hall. The door opened, slightly. Amethyst orbs stared at them.

"Yami?" a tanned hand came out and gripped his shirt, pulling him in.

Bakura quickly followed. His face came in contact with a shiny purple cloth dangling from the ceiling, making wave patterns. The ceiling look as if it was a sea of purple. This flat was totally different from Yami and Yugi's flat. There colour scheme was completely different, focusing on royalty colours: purple, gold, etc. There were heavy amounts of gold in the flat too. The couch was lined with it, the mirror frame was gold, etc.

"Fix my window! The cats they keep coming in watching me, smelling me, climbing in my bed! It's insanity! Something in here sets them off!"

Bakura looked at a strange candle holder. It was crafted so that the candle went inside the dragon so a the flame came out it's mouth. He slightly touched it and a flame lit. He jumped back a little.

"At least you know you're appealing to all species and gender." Yami shrugged.

Bakura glanced at the man Yami argued with. He had long blonde hair and brown skin, a combination he had never seen. His eyes were amethyst, they shone with an eerie glow and resembled a cat's in many ways.

"I cannot believe they all swarmed in!" He exclaimed, sitting on the couch. The cats crowded around him.

"I thought you worshipped cats?"

"That's ancient Egypt, you stereotypical jackass." He threw his head back, "Just fix it so they can't bring their friends."

"Whatever, Malik." Yami walked to the window, taking a look at it.

"What made you come here anyway?"

"Tell 'em kid!" Yami said, groaning pushing his weight on the window.

Bakura sighed, "Rubbing alcohol."

This Malik person looked him up and down, "Kidnapping kids, Yami? How ironic."

"I will shit on your dreams."

"How polite, Sudoku," Malik glared at him then looked at Bakura, "Of course, Cutie. I'll get it now." He got up, walking down the hall of the flat.

Bakura noticed he wasn't wearing pants, just a very long, baggy shirt. Bakura averted his eyes, quickly, slightly blushing.

"Put some pants on!" Yami yelled.

"Got some smokes, Yami-kun? " Malik cooed.

"Don't ignore me!"

Malik came back, "O, shut it! Back in Egypt they loved this body! My dances would get nuns hot and bothered!" He handed the bottle to Bakura.

Malik stared at him. Bakura met his eyes.

He gave a smile, "You look like someone I know." He explained, sighing.

Bakura nodded. He had a nice smile, it was soothing in a way considering the world hated him.

"What about my smoke, Mr. Muto?"

"After I'm done." Yami growled, punching the window.

"Well I hope you're done soon." Malik flopped on the couch. He looked at Bakura, patting the seat next to him.

As soon as Bakura walked there a cat jumped there. Malik put it on the floor. Bakura sat down on couch. It was quite soft. He looked around, there were no electronics at all. He noticed bars outside the window.

"What's with the bars?" Bakura asked.

"To keep out cats." Malik smiled at him, "They love the lavender smell in here."

"Oh. That's why they crowd in here."

"Yes. I chose a different scent for my apartment."

Chose a different scent? It was weird the way he said it, like there was some limited amount.

"Why did you come to Domino?" Bakura asked.

"New life," He sighed, "My country is beautifully faulted. It is suffering." He reached for a wooden box, a cat pushed the box in his reach, "I was not really a good boy there. I used to-"

"Malik, don't talk dirty to him! Everyone knows you're a hoe!"

He snickered, pulling out a cigarette, "I was just telling him 'bout my old life and I am not a whore. If I were to talk dirty, I'd say it in Arabic or Ancient Egyptian. I am very good with languages." He pulled a lighter from his back pocket, lighting his cigarette.

"Which ones to you know?" Bakura asked.

"French, Arabic, English, Simplified Chinese, Russian, German and Italian. " Malik's ashtray was given to him by another cat.

"Wow, seven?"

"Also the ancient languages including Latin. I get around."

"You've only been here and Egypt!" Yami said, sitting on the window. He really was a bad repairman.

"I didn't mean like that. I picked it up from the others who lived here before they died."

Bakura blinked, "How'd they died?" It didn't sound right the way he said it just like the scent thing.

Malik stood still in place, "Well...everyone dies, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"How?"

"All different ways! They were older so some were natural." Malik waved his hand at him.

"Oh so-"

Malik cut him off, "What a bad conversation! Yami ya done?"

"Not...working." Yami panted from the floor.

"Just go, I'll get Joey to handle it."

"Alright. Alcohol?" Yami asked, standing.

Bakura nodded, standing up.

"Ta-Ta, Cutie!" Malik waved, "I have to leave anyway."

Yami grabbed Bakura, "Fucking window, fucking Malik." He grumbled.

"What?! No goodbye hugs and kisses?!" Malik joked.

"Not in your life!" Yami remarked, quickly walking towards the door.

"Hey Cutie! Next time let's do the *48!" He chuckled.

Eyes narrow in thought, "48?" Bakura asked.

Yami turned red, "He's underage!" He yelled, slamming the door as they left.

"What's the-"

"Let's get this to your brother." He already started down the hall.

Bakura followed him, still wondering what the 48 was. His mind drifted to the bars on the windows. This wasn't a bad neighborhood, why did they have bars? He also realized Yami and Yugi's apartment had them too so it wasn't cats like he said.

As soon as they walked into the flat, Yugi stomped up to Yami.

"Yami! Where-" He barked up at him.

"Blame Malik!"

Yugi calmed down a little, "How is he?"

"Flirty as always. He seemed more talkative." Yami walked pass him.

"They extended his hours. He's been coming home later in the night. I worry about him." Yugi looked at Bakura, "Does he look tired or sick?"

Bakura handed him the bottle, "Not at all. He looked just fine."

"Yeah, cause he flirted with ya the whole time."

Ryou looked at him, "Flirted?"

"It was harmless."

Yugi and Bakura walked to the couch. Yugi sat next to Ryou. Ryou took the bloody rag from his hand.

"Will this hurt?" He asked.

Yugi smiled, "My mother taught me a trick." He opened the bottle and...splashed it all on his hand.

"AHHH!" Ryou screamed, flying off the couch at the pain.

"See?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head in shame. That's where the alcohol went. Yugi was terrible at first aid like he was at fixing things. Bakura just sat there shocked.

"What the bloody hell! You said your mum taught you a trick!"

"I didn't say that trick applied to this. Now time to wrap the bandages!" He said excitedly, slowing approaching Ryou.

Ryou backed up, "Get away from me!"

"What's the screaming for?"

Malik?

He was at the door with another male with tanned skin. The man had grey hair and pale lavender eyes, a scar trailed under his eye. Malik was wearing another long, baggy sweater that hung off his shoulders, this time in beige. He wore chocolate coloured skinny jeans with Uggs. The other man wore a red fall coat with fur on the hood with jeans and sneakers.

"Hey Akefia." Yami said.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"What's the problem?" Malik asked again.

"Wrap his wound, Malik." Yami commanded.

"Really quick or we'll be late. And don't order me around." He walked to the couch, "C'mere."

Ryou hesitantly got up and returned to the couch. Malik snatched the bandages from Yugi, whom pouted in return, and gently wrapped the wounds. He took his time, making sure Ryou wasn't in too much pain and finished with a bow.

"T-that didn't hurt." Ryou said, amazed.

"Learned it from some doctor I used to know." Malik shrugged.

"Amazing. Can you teach me how to do it?" He asked.

"Sure but I have to go now." Malik pulled something from his sweater. A pocket watch, "Ready Akefia?"

Bakura stared at the pocket watch. His eyes snapped shut in sharp pain.

_"Bakura, Mummy is just going to work. The children probably miss me!" She giggled, "They're up at this time all excited!" She tapped her pocket watch._

That disgusting voice. It hammered against his head.

"Go away." He whispered to the echoing scene in his head.

"Cutie!"

Bakura jerked out of his daze. His eyes shakily met Malik's.

"Yes?" He spoke softly.

"I said Bye but you never answered. You sat there staring at nothing."

"Oh, my bad just thinking about something."

Malik smiled, "See you around." He turned on his heel, "C'mon, Akefia, let's get this shit over and done with! Afterwards we'll go out to eat!"

"I guess I'm paying for that?"

"Well-"

"Don't worry I know the answer. See you guys." They left, shutting the door.

"Anyway, I've been wondering...why were you late for school?"

Ryou and Bakura glanced at each other.

"Over-slept." Bakura stated.

Yugi blinked, "You don't have to lie. We'll pretty much accept the bold truth no matter how ridiculous it may be."

"How do you know I'm not telling the truth." He scowled.

"Your eyes became a darker shade. The truth now please." Yugi said, smiling.

"First, let us ask you a question." Ryou bargained.

"Like a swap for information?" Yami asked.

"Like a game?" Yugi asked at the same time.

"Sure." Bakura sighed.

"Hurry up with it, though!" Yami barked, sitting back in his recliner.

"Do you know of Annabel Touzoku?" Bakura asked.

Yugi looked shocked, "Yes! How do you know her?"

Ryou mustered all of his strength, "We're her sons. Ryou and Bakura Touzoku. How do you know her?"

Yugi grabbed Ryou's shirt, "Is she okay! Where is she! Why did she leave!"

"What do you mean?"

"She left us, didn't she! She said she'd never leave! We need her!" He sobbed, "Please bring her back!"

"She was a monster! Do you even know about the kidnapped kids that were never found! And the others found dead!" Bakura yelled.

"This case is a little late, eh? Yugi, c'mere!"

Yugi scrambled over to Yami, burying his face in his shoulder.

"And they have the facts wrong."

"How so?"

"Half of the children you found dead were simply in comatose. The others were in a phase we call hibernation. It is when a person is sleeping due to mutation, it can last a year or two, all body functions are drastically slowed down. This reason is why they mistook them for dead. How long has this been going on?"

"Two weeks." Ryou answered.

"Then those detectives and police buried the children alive not the professor. It's not like thousands haven't died but those were fine." He explained stroking Yugi's hair, "She arrested?"

"Was arrested. She is in an insane asylum now." Bakura explained.

Yami frowned, "Which one?"

"The only one." Bakura crossed his arms.

Yami stayed silent.

"How do you know so much about this? And do you know where the other children are?" Ryou asked.

"Why do you care?"

"To save them before the police do."

Yami chuckled, "As I said before this case is a little late! Well here you go!" He held his arms out, "Break the shackles! Set us free!" He yelled in a fake child's voice.

"Wha?"

"Save us!" He cackled an evil laugh, "Rescue us!"

"You can't be..." Bakura said with wide eyes.

Yugi sniffled, "We were the kidnapped kids..."

* * *

What is life without confusion? Confusion of love, passion and life. Confusion of if what we see is real, what we hear the truth, what we believe in right. Though no one can escape bewilderment's tight grasp on the chains that bound our feet to earth instead of heaven yet most can put on a good facade. I, myself, chose not to ignore it, I acknowledge it's ever abundant presence but not to a point where it will rip out my innards and drive me to suicide. I simply know it's there, giving it attention when I feel needed, like now.

* * *

*The 48- forty-eight Japanese sex positions.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Sanity

Hello! Thanks those who reviewed and those who still read and enjoyed the first chapter. I planned on Yami being like season zero, yup that badass! I am wondering what type of pairings you'll like. I was planning on some but now I'm rethinking myself. Tell me what you think please and thanks.

* * *

"This morning a Ms. Annabel Touzoku was found guilty of murder and kidnap of over thousands of children from different countries around the world. She has now been apprehended and is waiting on death row. The world will never know her reasons. This is a sad day in Domino."

* * *

Yugi stiffled, "We were the kidnapped kids..."

"Like I said your too late. It's been a good while since someone called me a child though." Yami grinned. Yami loved the idea of someone saving them after the years of crying and screaming for help. The wailing and begging of rescue. Years later they help cane after the worst part of the ordeal. They were monsters built of hatred and agony in human bodies.

"But why are you still here? Can't you escape now?"

"Want some food? We can discuss this over brunch." Yami said, scratching his head. It was not an easy task to examine everything logically because they lacked all sense of the word.

"No! Tell us now!" Bakura yelled.

"Bakura!" Ryou snapped.

Ryou wasn't going to offend them if they offered to give them information (and food). Mum was hiding these people, they must have been subdue to something. Why would she keep them alive and kill all those other children? She needed them alive. Why?

"I'll go make pancakes, everyone loves pancakes. " Yugi got up, walking with a sullen slump.

"I like waffles." Yami said, trying to annoy him.

"Yes and I like people who aren't smartasses." He went into the kitchen.

"Now, sit down and get comfortable." Yami nodded in Bakura's direction.

Bakura glared at him yet complied.

"Now, I don't want to shit on your pedophile parade but none of us are younger than seventeen. We've been here since we were young, nine and older."

Bakura and Ryou frowned at 'pedophile parade'.

"Why did she kidnap you?" Ryou asked.

"They." Yami corrected, muttering.

"Huh?"

"They kidnapped us." He clenched his fists.

"Who is 'they'?"

"A group of scientists, hoping to make human weapons. They call themselves the 'HWC', human weapon creation. By doing so they needed, well, humans."

"So you're the ones they tested it on."

"Well not the first. They quickly died. The scientists searched for anyone of any age for the goal of a human weapon. Basically their experiments were to heighten strength, agility, defense, speed, and luck. Since their tests were extreme and needles unless, most died a terrible death. They almost ended the whole operation until..."

"What happened?" Bakura asked.

Yami threw his head back, slowing his breathing down. It always made him upset and anxious, "Yugi happened. In a state of complete insanity his mind...changed. His eyes turned a deep red, his expression of fear turned to one of pure emptiness, his body moved as if he wasn't human but better...it...it moved like a weapon. He became number one: dove." Yami sighed, "After that they collected more of us from that age group. Even getting children from different countries, we refer to them as 'Ultimates'. The reason being that they broke all expectations. Most of us are Japanese though."

"How many are still alive altogether?"

"Twenty-four. I'm number fourteen: raven."

"Yami! Fluffy eggs?" Yugi yelled from the other room.

They obviously yelled a lot in this place. It was quite big and spacey even though the building itself is small.

"Yes!"

"Do you guys want fluffy eggs?"

"Yes, please!" Ryou yelled back.

"He makes delicious food." Yami got back on track, "Ahem! So back to the whole experiment things! Questions?"

"Is the only experimental site in Japan?"

"Nope, there's three more! America, Russia and the one in Egypt might have shut down. Probably how we got Malik and Akefia in Japan, your mother actually snuck them both into the country! When we first met them, they were covered in women's underwear, popping their heads out of a suitcase!" Yami chuckled, "I kept a pair."

Bakura's scowl was even deeper now, "Of our mother's underwear?"

"Yes." He raised an eyebrow like nothing was wrong. Was woman's underwear bad?

"Please, continue, you bloody pervert."

"With pleasure," He wiggled his eyebrows, "So, Malik always clung to Akefia but he had a reason to being in a new country without knowing the language or customs. He opened up some when Kisara came. Kisara has a quiet nature but when she's with Malik, she's one of the guys! Which is good in a home full of men. Professor made sure she had her 'girl things'. We try not to discuss it so we call it the end of the sentence."

"I don't get it." Ryou stated, tilting his head.

"What's at the end of a sentence?" Bakura asked him.

"A period- Oh my god! What's wrong with you people?!" Ryou turned red, shaking his head.

"We lack shame." Yami replied honestly, "And matching socks." He put his feet up on the table, revealing one hot pink and the other orange and blue polka-dots.

Bakura shook his head, "No shame whatsoever."

"So why were you late for school?"

"The reporters and mobs won't leave us alone. They blame us too. They just follow us every where and never stop."

"Oh then just come here. You'll have to get up before the crowd though. Then in the afternoon come here until night when they won't notice. Yugi would like the company. He always wanted kids."

Bakura and Ryou glanced at each other.

"I prefer monkeys. Monkeys will dance for you and wear a fez. Children will do the same but talk more." He chuckled.

"I agree, children are nothing but a pain." Bakura nodded, smirking.

"Children are a blessing sent from God!" Ryou defended.

"Whatever." Yami and Bakura rolled their eyes.

Yugi came back, carrying two plates, "Everything sorted out?"

"Yes and they want to visit us more! Yay!" Yami said with little enthusiasm.

"Really?!" Yugi gasped, placing the plates on the coffee table before them, "That's a first! Will you really!" He widely smiled.

"...Yes?" Bakura shrugged, slowly.

Yugi pounced on the twins, squeezing the life out of them. He always wanted people to sit down and eat with them, like a family on tv! They would share a meal and tell stories, and that crazy uncle would tell dirty jokes. It was perfect!

"We've never had any guests! I'll make you any of your favorites and buy more games-"

"We don't have anymore room for games in the game room." Yami groaned, reaching for one if the plates.

"We'll make room, Yami! And don't touch that it's theirs!"

The twin's vision became blurry and their breathing uneven with the suffocation hug. One: they never had a hug after they turned five. They were old enough to do without the warm embrace. It was childish to them. Two: it was way too tight a hug. It was like he wanted them dead!

"Yugi, you promised you wouldn't let me starve and I'm soooo hungry!" Yami acted as if he was wasting away.

Yugi let go of the boys, "O, whatever Yami!" He stomping into kitchen, retrieving the other plates. The twins caught their breath. Yami gave them a thumbs up and a smile that said 'You one me one, bitch'. He was a of the highest caliber and loved every moment.

Yugi came back with the plates. He sat Yami's down in front of him, his had waffles. Yami smiled at Yugi, whom grinned in return while sitting on a pillow.

"Thank God for this meal!" Yugi clapped his hands together before eating.

Bakura grabbed his fork, rubbing his poor neck from being strangled. He stabbed the pancake, shoving it into his mouth. It was delicious! He looked at Ryou, who was shoving everything in his mouth.

Every once in a while he'd say, "Oh my God!" While stuffing himself.

Yugi looked shocked, watching him. Ryou licked the plate, thoroughly. They had been on a diet of Ramen noddles and TV dinners. This was they best meal he had in a long time.

He looked at Yugi with big teary eyes, "Can I have some more?"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Mockingbird, we go through his every time. You have to take the needles or else we won't be able to start the experimentation."

Malik pushed himself farther into the corner, hoping in would swallow him. He couldn't fight them off with the collar around his neck. The vile creation released a toxin out that weaken the body while on the wearer and briefly after removal.

The men in white took a step forward.

"I said Get Away!" He yelled, trying to pull the collar off, resulting in more a larger dosage of toxin being released into his veins. His eyes became heavy, his vision blurry, "Where's the doc? I only trust her." He panted out.

Ms. Touzoku was the only person here he trusted at HWC. These bastards would try weird experiments while she was gone. And she made sure they never ever touched his hair. He could get raped a million times, he practically did but if anyone touched his hair it was game over. After his family died, he grew it long. Like a way of coping with them gone but he just hated short hair. It made him throw up, getting a haircut. Touzoku let him keep it long and took care of it and him. She protected him from the perverts. She was nurturing, something he hadn't seen in a long time. So he gave her the nick name 'Doc' as in doctor because professor gave off an eerie atmosphere.

"Ms. Touzoku has been terminated. Permanently."

They surrounded him, pinning Malik to the white tiles. The other professor opened a briefcase filled with needles galore.

"Smallest one first?" Holding a fairly large needle.

"BURN IN HELL!" He screamed, growling.

"I'll take that as a yes." The man smiled, slowly stabbing the needle in his arm.

Malik eyes widened, crying out in pain. His eyes snapped shut but we're forcibly opened.

"You know we have to see your beautiful eyes."

Malik was too weak to yell at him, he knew what was next too so he wouldn't feel the pain any longer. The bloody red clouded his vision.

'One day I'll fly away to a place where no one will hurt me. A place where everyone loves and admires me. Somewhere peaceful and serene...'

Everything went black. He heard voices conversing around him. Until he felt his mind slip into darkness.

"Welcome back, Runiharu."

* * *

"BURN IN HELL!"

Akefia jerked his head up.

"Pay attention to the experiment." The professor stated.

The floor was rumbling.

"Is this the experiment?" He asked, trying to keep his balance.

"No! There's a large outburst of energy, shaking the entire facility-" A scream came.

Outburst of energy? Akefia glanced at the window. It was covered in blood.

"DAMN IT!" He ran to the door, he knew there about twelve locks on the other side. Akefia backed up. He ran at full speed, kicking the door in. He fell on top of the titanium door. "Ah fuck." He groaned, standing up. The room was covered in blood and guts. The scientists were lying in puddles of blood, eyes wide open.

'This place falling apart! Think! Follow the blood! Malik! I have get him!'

Akefia ran down the hall. They seemed longer than usual. He clenched his teeth together, running through the door to the staircase then jumping off the flights of stairs. He crashed down to the basement, noticing more blood. He stood up in the scattered organs. He slowly walked down the hall.

Black, vein-like things were on the wall, quickly retreating farther down hall. Akefia followed them to find the cause. What the hell could do such a thing! He turned the corner. Akefia had never been on this unit but he heard of it being insane. It was where the crazy experiments were tested on. He saw the veins crawl under a door. Akefia kicked the door twice, which was a first for him, but it fell in. He hesitantly stepped in the room.

"Malik!"

* * *

_Akefia glanced at the stirring boy on the mat beside his bed. He found the boy, whom looked about his age on a heist. This one was quite the screw up indeed.__  
_

* * *

_It turns out his new informer was a snitch, the fucking police were there as soon as he stepped foot in the blasted house! Considering the rule no thief leaves empty-handed, he snatched the closest thing in arm's reach: a vase. While quickly leaving the scene through back alleys, he tripped. The vase broke, shattering as he fell to the ground. The shards had cut his hands, drawing crimson blood. He looked among the debris to find money? Money! Jewels!_

_Akefia stashed them in his pockets, excited about his new findings. He glanced behind him to see what exactly he tripped over. There lied a boy with long blonde hair, sprawled on the ground, panting. Hus eyes were closed, trying to properly breathe yet failed. He was wearing dancing garments like the ones he saw as he passed by the area. They building looked shady in every way possible. It was too clean and polished so their must have been underground prostitution. __He looked as if he would die if not helped. _

_Akefia growled at him. What kind of idiot walks the streets of Cairo when they are clearly sick! He noticed something fairly shiny in the moonlight on the boy. He crawled towards him, examining his body. Gold! Lots and lots of gold! Maybe he could persuade him? Afterall, how could he not repay his savior! Akefia chuckled picking him up._

* * *

_That was two days ago, Akefia was growing impatient taking care of him without the slightest hint of dirt ball was unconscious knocked out since that night._

_'Wake up and give me my gold, you freeloading bastard!' He thought to himself._

_Hours later the boys opened his eyes, slowing. Akefia stared at him, skeptical of his movement. The boys hacked and panted, sitting up. He raced to his kitchen. He grabbed a knife, Akefia got up_

_"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled._

_They boy had slit his wrists, panting. "I..I know what I am doing." He applied pressured beside the wound, forcing more blood to gush out._

_"No you do not!" Akefia grabbed him, making him drop the knife._

_The boy elbowed him in the stomach. He tackled him to the floor, pinning him down._

_"Hey, idiot, suicide not the answer."_

_He realized he could not push him off, "Suicide? I am trying to save my life!" Then kneed him where the sun refused to ever shine._

_Akefia groaned with teary eyes, falling off of him. He gripped his poor privates in pain. The boy stood up but Akefia kicked him square in the ass. Pay back was a bitch wasn't it?_

_"Ow, you fucking bastard!" He cried._

_"Bastard?! I am saving your life!"_

_"You are actually killing me! Please... just let me finish._"

_Akefia stared at him, "Whatever." If the little idiot wanted to end his life, let him. He still would get the gold. The boy took the blade once more, slicing another slit into his wrists. He brought it to his mouth the sucked it. He spit it into the sink. There was visibly black specks of liquid in the blood._

_"He will not get away with this!" The boy growled, "He will pay with his life!" He angrily yet swiftly stashed the knife, snatching his veil as he stormed out the kitchen towards the door."_

_"Hey!" Akefia called._

_The boy spun around. He ripped off his choker and threw it square at Akefia's forehead with a look only Satan could make._

_"There's your recompense!" He yelled, slamming the door. Running off to Ra knows where!_

_Akefia rubbed his forehead in pain. It was definitely going to leave a bruise._

_'Mission accomplished?'_

_He bit into the choker. The beautiful item...broke in half_. _It was a_...MOTHERFUCKING FAKE! _Akefia looked at his table. Money missing. He looked at the couch. Jewels gone. That little dancing bastard dared to rob the Thief King! He was going to pay tenfold!_

_He stood to murder that pathetic excuse for a thief but caught himself._

_'A thief's work is done at night.' He reminded himself._

* * *

_Akefia had cased the building at least three times. After a hour he finally decided to enter. It was nice but you could tell this was no normal workplace and by normal he meant legal. The lights were dim and the woman curvy. _

_"Aw! What a cute boy!"_

_A woman with the female version uniform like the boy's just in pink. She approached him with a smile._

_"I am sorry. You cannot come in here." She giggled, making his large chest bounce._

_Akefia stared at her for a second then spoke, "I am...looking for someone. Blonde hair, purple eyes-"_

_"Malik! He has a friend? How lovely! O me, o may! Come, he is dressing!" She quickly grabbed his hand and lead him in the back past the strange noises. Akefia only stared at the floor as she pulled him. It was embarrassing being near this place._

_"Okay that one is his. Do not take too long. He has a performance soon, dear."_

_Akefia nodded like he gave a damn. She smiled patting his head._

_"Good to know he has a friend." She walked away._

_Akefia's eye twitched at friend._

_'I'm more like his nightmare than friend.' He grinned at the thought._

_Akefia crept to the door ,silently cracking it. He made sure that no one was watching then peeked in, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. He saw a man towering over Malik._

_"You- you poisoned me! I know it was you!" Malik yelled, balling up his fists._

_"How dare you not show up for work for two fucking days!" The man angrily pulled his hair._

_"You bastard, are you listening! You could have killed me! I could have-" His sentence was cut short by the incoming blow to his face. The man slammed his face onto the desk. Malik's nose started to bleed. He tried to escape from the man but couldn't_

_"Don't you ever speak to me like that! I own you! From the end of your hair!" He threw him to the floor, stomping on his legs, "To the tips of your toes!" _

_"BURN IN HELL!" Earning a kick to the ribs. He winced not going to give him the scream he knew he wanted._

_"Filthy Orphan! I took you in, gave you a job, fed you!"_

_"Fed me poison!" He yelled._

_Another kick._

_"You just better dance well tonight." The man looked like he was walking out. Akefia backed up and pretended to be doing something. Seconds later the man came out. That asshole fixed his suit then continued down the hall. He hesitantly walked to the door. He wasn't sure what he should do but had to do...something. He slowly knocked on the door._

_"Come." Came a soft reply._

_Malik was already applying make up to cover any bruises. He worked fast which met it wasn't the first time this happened._

_"Oh, found out it was fake?" He asked, putting on concealer._

_"And you stole my jewels?"_

_"Someone has really feminine, expensive jewels and I doubt your mommy bought it. So came to 'make me pay what I owe'?" He grinned, glancing at him in the large mirror_

_"At first. Not so much anymore." Akefia examined his nails._

_"Why did you fall in love at first sight with me or something?" He joked._

_Akefia approached the cosmetic table, "No actually, I have a business proposal."_

_Malik glanced at him, applying kohl, "Let's hear it then Mr. Business Proposal." He mocked._

_"How about you become a professional thief?" Akefia asked, smoothly._

_"Hmm? Seems tempting but why should I leave the safety of this job?"_

_"What safety?" Akefia remarked. This place was hardly safe. It reeked of low lives and criminals._

_"My beautiful friends are quite handy with pepper spray and a pocket knife!" Malik laughed, covering his mouth._

_Akefia silently chuckled, "I am sure but it would be a life of pure freedom. No rules, no fuss, no boss. Well, expect for yours truly."_

_Malik grinned, "It seems intriguing. And my employer's name name would be?"_

_"Akefia but the news refers to me as the Thief King." He gave a joking bow._

_"Suits you well, Thief King. Yes, Akefia, I think I'd like that lifestyle. When does this job start or do I need a interview?"_

_"No, no. You can start now."_

_"Now? Like right now?" Malik asked, turning fully. _

_Akefia grabbed his hand, giving it a kiss. He pulled him from the seat._

_"Haha! I can definitely leave it all but-"_

_"No buts. Thieves are quiet."_

_"Well-"_

_"Quiet."_

_Malik laughed, loudly._

_"You'll learn to shut up on the job."_

_"Thank you for this. I will repay you everyday of my life this way forward, Boss."_

_Akefia smirked at his new apprentice. Malik wrote a message on the mirror to the girls. They made their exit through the back door and were never seen or heard again in Egypt. Because only the best thieves did so. And they said the dancers' dance in that very building told those very thieves the wealthiest man in the room and their next victim._

_A year later they were in found by the HWC._

* * *

"Malik!" Akefia fell to his knees, "What happened to you my friend?"

He sat there. In the corner. Staring at him. Red eyes. **Red eyes**. Grinning like a beast grins at its prey. Arms up, palms on the wall. Black claws. **Black claws**. Black veins on the wall. Returning to the Beast. Upon the sight of him the beast blinked then grinned wider before leaving.

There in it's place was a man, unconscious. He fell to the ground. His dearest friend approached him silently and upon his sight a terror behold.

"They turned you into a monster." He whispered touching the tiny holes covering his arms and neck.

* * *

Sanity is not an easy achievement. In my years it seems the most insane those who claim not to be. Maybe I'm being silly but is it not good to have the ability to be insane? It seems better than struggling to grasp a dull reality. Madness is a curse but it also a blessing. I have not reached the peak of madness which scares me a little, or the tip of sanity, which makes me satisfied. I have to say that with my place on the scale, I feel...humane. Yes, I feel beautifully flawed. Hm? Humane...a ridiculous word is it not!

* * *

Fixed it up! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Logic

Hello! This chapter will be longer and I'll try to make them all longer and more detailed because it feels like I rush through some good dramatic parts and it's not something that needs to be a quick read. It would help if you reviewed and told me any mistakes or if I'm still rushing. So please and thanks. Enjoy!

* * *

Kisara's POV

I...I was always quiet. I was quiet because I was afraid of my voice. Afraid of the sound, afraid of the thought of using such a demonic weapon, afraid of it's existence. It betrayed me, one too many times, so for years I refused to speak. It wasn't there when I needed it so why bother with opening my mouth if proved useless. When Mother and Father were beaten to death it did nothing so why bother giving it a second chance when the stakes were so high before and it failed. Over the years I found it to be troublesome to think about the sound of my own voice. I feel like I benefitted myself without it's use: my handwriting became beautiful, I speak sign language, my other senses became better, I never get in trouble with my words being misunderstood!

I feel good. I am very relaxed now without dealing with it. In Russia all I needed was a sign to obtain money anyway so it's not like I had trouble without the use at first. People took pity on the 'Voiceless Child, who can't find her Mommy and Daddy'. I don't blame them it was too much of a disgusting sight to leave. One woman never saw me like that. She approached me with an 'Excuse me'. I loved her voice, it was calming and motherly, an attractive combination for an orphan, da? She spoke to me like- like a human! I will always be loyal to Ms. Annabel Touzoku. And I'm sure the other children at HWC will agree with me. She is our light in this jail and we will forever be faithful.

"I am always

Loyal to you, Doctor

You're the only

Person, whom I live for

There was nobody who cared to help

Cast aside I left away to die

Til that day you came and took me away

Doctor, I owe my life

Under your care my laughing was plentiful

I found myself laughing and beautiful

Although one day I feared it would come to end

Doctor, thank you for saving me once again

Perhaps I was smut on your family

But really was of no concern to me

Just tell anything that I need to do

Anything to please you~"

It's a pretty song, da? My brother, Malik-nii taught me this song. He taught me many others but I like this one the best, especially when I play piano with it. I love doing music with him because he feels it like I do. The beautiful sounds and beats, wonderfully coming together, makes me smile. I play everything by ear because I can't read notes, I just don't get them. Malik-nii says I do not need them if I can play so well without them, I enjoy that very much. He sometimes gets me to dance with him but I tell him his dancing is too complex for me. It is fun though, I must admit.

I'll pretty sure he likes the song 'Bad Apple'. I enjoy playing piano for such a upbeat song! The rhythm of it is so energetic! But the lyrics are so sad but they fit Malik-nii in a weird way and I cannot explain why. When he dances to it...it feels different than when he dances to other songs - maybe a different aura surrounding him! Anyway, I much enjoy sending time with Nii-san.

No he is not my real brother but I wish he was. He was the first to speak to me- And in Russian! I was taken aback when he asked me 'How was your flight here?'. I was flabbergasted. He told me learned from someone he used to know. Now that I think about it, he says that a lot. I wonder if he's telling the truth at times. But I think it's why they call him Mockingbird. He hates it but I think it suits him a little.

They name us after birds, I don't why. Myself being Nightingale, I guess it was my voice that made them pick that. I don't like it very much but I guess it's unavoidable. If I were a bird, I'd fly away. Far, far away, somewhere hot to escape the cold. To escape my chilling past, to feel the sun melt my fears, to become beautiful inside and out, to feel my heart beat calmly, to actually feel a pulse. Doctor, will you help me reach these dreams or will I die alone in my fears? Well, Alea iacta est (The dice has been cast!) and may they be in our favor!

* * *

"Malik! Wake up!"

Akefia? What the hell did he want! Malik's slumber was not to be disturbed by anyone especially Akefia because of his tendency to yell.

He groaned, "Get out of my room, Akefia."

"We're not in your room, jackass!"

Malik opened his eyes, "Ah! What's with the blood!" He screamed, realising where he was. It was disgusting! The halls were covered in blood and guts. It reeked of flesh and decay.

"Not the time! The building is going to explode." Akefia yelled over the sirens, running towards the exit. It was upstairs and all of the doors locked when the sirens went off so Akefia was running with an unconscious Malik, breaking down doors.

"O, it smells like rotting flesh!" Malik complained.

"Because it is rotting flesh! Can you run?"

"No, I prefer hanging over your shoulders and start it's really hard trying to run with all of this blood and guts around."

"Which is why I want you to run!"

"Nope. You're faster than me and I don't feel like it." He looked at his nails. He smiled at his blood covered claws. They resembled a cat in many ways. He, himself, strangely resembled a cat in ways or at least he was told that. But his name was 'Mockingbird' not 'Feline' or some other dumb name. Frankly, he preferred being a mockingbird.

"So if I drop you, you wouldn't run?"

"I'd explode into a million pieces!" His face was indifferent but his voice sounded happy.

Akefia mulled over it, "That doesn't sound so bad right now!"

"My ghost will tell Kisara you want her," He sang.

"You know Malik, you're not so bad!" He nervously laughed.

Malik smirked, "I know, Lover Boy!" He laughed.

"THE BUILDING WILL EXPLODE IN 2.5 MINUTES."

"O my, that's terrible." Malik said, indifferently. He didn't give not one damn about anything while he was still tired. Sleep was a beautiful state of the body, not to be disturbed by angry, yelling Egyptians or explosions! It was a relaxing get away from such things!

"I know! Your an idiot!" He yelled, kicking another door.

"That's not nice, you need me.""Why is that?" Akefia honestly asked. What could he possibly use a psycho blonde for!

"I'm the only one who can hot wire a car, cook the foods you like, clean, speak multiple languages, pilot a helicopter, last a week of nonstop torture of every kind, shoot another man in the dick and copy everything I see." He said, not taking a breath.

Akefia didn't reply. Guess Malik was good for something either than annoying people and a cute butt. Akefia glanced at his ass, definitely a cute butt.

"Are you thinking about my butt?" Malik asked, poking his neck.

"Nope!"

"Then who is?" He pouted.

* * *

"Bakura what are you thinking about?" Ryou asked.

"Huh?" He blinked, "Oh, um...just some junk...in a trunk."

"We have a trunk full of games!" Yugi exclaimed.

"YUGI, NO WANTS TO PLAY ANOTHER FUCKING GAME!" Yami yelled, flipping the coffee table.

"Sore loser." Yugi closed his eyes, smiling. Yami was never going to beat him. Afterall he was far too lucky and his strategies were unbeatable but he loved that poor Yami tried so hard because he knew he'd always come in second, "Maybe you'll win time though?" He lied, giggling.

"I will!"

"Of course! I'm sure you will!" He gave a fake encouraging smile.

'Sorry Yami. I will always be number one but- heh! Try your...best. Hehe! It will never equal mine.'

* * *

Akefia finally saw the exit door! He sped up.

"Malik, put your legs up or I'll ram the door in with your ass!"

"I can't. There's a little scratch on both from events I'm not going to explain but let's say karaoke got crazy wild on Tuesday." He joked.

Akefia growled in reponse. He was there. And Malik was hurt but Yami only strangled him with the microphone cord a little nor a scratch. Well Malik did have terrible luck so he could have contracted the wounds at anytime.

"Won't both hurt, anyway?" Malik asked. Being a former dancer, his legs were his life. They would heal bit how long would it be before he could fluently dance? A month or more was too long. He would give up a month to save Akefia but it seemed troublesome. Guess he had to do it.

"Do you want a sprained foot or a broken ass!"

He immediately spoke, "Foot," He lifted his legs up, "But slow down or it will-" Too late.

CRACK!

"Ah! Fuck!" Malik screamed as his foot smashed into the titanium door painted white like a normal one. They made sure to keep that door in particular locked tight in case if escape.

Akefia and he fell to the ground, scrambling, as they broke through the door.

"My foot you jackass!" He yelled. It definitely was not supposed to look like that. It was smashed basically. Bloody and peeking white bone. It was extremely painful to see, even worse to feel.

"Get up!" Akefia growled, pushing himself up.

"To go where! There's no cars out here!"

"Wha?" He looked around. Not a car in sight, "What the fuck!"

"Maybe it's Earth Day?" Malik cackled a little. It was far from Earth Day.

The building started to shake. Parts of the building fell of all sizes. The debris gently fell with little noise. It was going to blow soon. Very, very soon.

"Malik!" Akefia grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up, "We have to go!"

"I am okay, I have it. You run ahead and look for a car."

"What?-"

"We can't outrun it with me weighing you down! Up two blocks is a parking lot, look and see if there's anyone in there like a taxi. If not come get me and I'll hot wire one! I'll be right behind you!"

"Malik-"

"Hurry up! I'm not as fast as you and I will slow you down so run!"

Akefia stared at him hesitant.

"Go! There's a wall you'll have to jump over too!"

He ran with all his might. He was not going to let him down especially when the stakes were so high. Akefia was going to save them. Malik knew he would run his fastest.

Malik sat down, he wasn't going to run and fail. He didn't tell Akefia but his foot was damaged before they entered the building from guiding the cats from Akefia's room before he woke. Malik did it every morning so they wouldn't bother him. Maybe the cats thought his room was a waiting room because they only seemed lively in his room.

And he kept the secret he saved his life earlier, too. The scientists were planning on entering Akefia into his unit. It was a death sentence. His unit was meant for those experiments used to kill anything, wild beasts basically. They were turned into monsters, disgusting monsters! Malik wouldn't allow it! He would never let that happen! Never! So he allowed his hate and agony to protect his dearest friend, creating a beast. The monster they named Runiharu meaning 'Destroyer'. By using Runiharu his plan went according to his desire so it wasn't such a bad ability. He knew it would go accordingly. Every calculation was right. He was no Yugi Muto at strategising but he knew how to get what he wanted. Strategies were easy but he was not the luckiest player in life.

"Live a good life, Akefia. I can't be there with you. I always put you first when it came to splitting the stolen jewels, who got the bed and blanket, who got the new shoes, who always got a meal no matter what, who was always healthy. I made sure you were the king, despite my name, because...you saved me. From my old life, from abuse, from basically slavery. Thank you, Boss." He lied on his back, smiling at the cloudy sky.

"I am always

Loyal to you, Master

You're the only

Person whom I live for

At that point in time

I had to decide

But believe my words

I still love you, Master~"

'I should have taught Kisara the ending.' He thought.

Falling cement and dust, fell upon his body. He closed his eyes. He felt relaxed even though he faced death. The large chunk of the building crushed his legs. He only breathed deeper as the overwhelming pain struck him. It was not the worst thing he felt. The worst was...regret.

He never saved anyone he cared for from danger. Malik wondered what would happen if he had, if he were not so weak to save them. His family, his flesh and blood died because he was not fast enough. His mother died because he was too stupid to realize her pain. His father died because he did not find him help. His sister died because he was not strong enough to protect her. His brother died because he was too slow. One death after the other were his fault. He was at fault. Maybe if he- No!

He need to clear his mind of any going back! So, he thought of his accomplishments.

5...

"I lived a good life."

4...

"I had three families. Two in Egypt, one here. Some people only have one and lose everything but I had two more and loved them just as much."

3...

"I felt safe in someone's arms. I had a home where the people loved me."

2...

He felt serene.

"Malik!"

'No.' His heart stopped for a second.

"Malik!"

Malik turned his head, staring at his worst nightmare, "I miscalculated...NOOO!" He screamed.

1...

* * *

"Touzoku Annabel. It's time." The guard said firmly.

"Of course it is." She sighed, standing, "I just wish I could have my hair done more extravagantly for this...event. You only die once."

"Yes, Ma'am." He said, putting the cuffs on her.

She marched with the men down the hall. Her heels clicking upon the tile with each highly confident stride. She was no more afraid of death than you would be a ladybug. Ms. Annabel knew this was her end for quite a while now.

'Now it's time to release you, my children, from your restrictions.' She thought, smirking.

She raised her hands like scratching her neck. She pushed one of her pearls, which was secretly a button.

* * *

"AHHH!" Yami, Yugi, Malik, Akefia, Kisara, Duke, Joey (mention in the first chapter living there), and a girl named Anzu (not mentioned at all yet) screamed for dear life.

* * *

"Be free." She whispered, grinning.

The guards opened up the door. Helping Annabel in her seat, while removing the cuffs, they secured her confinement.

A man wearing military clothing, walked in. He marched towards her with long white tied behind him.

"Touzoku Annabel, your last meal."

The cook then brought in a lobster and pasta with a glass of wine on a table.

"How elegant." She giggled, picking up her fork.

The general sighed, "Why did you do it?" He asked in English.

"Hm?" She twisted the pasta on her fork, "General, I'm here to eat and die, not answer questions." She smirked.

"Why did you do it, Annabel?"

"...For logic, Katsuragi. Those children's whole existence lack logic or better yet purpose. I gave it back tenfold so they'd never lose it." She said, chewing.

"And...the boys?" He ran a hand through his white hair.

"My sons are fine," She glared at him intensely, "They'll find the truth soon enough, I just hope they don't join your side." She shoved some lobster in her mouth, "Us Allies have to fight against you Enemies."

"Speaking in tongues again?" He shook his head.

"I've always been known to ramble with my own thoughts. I would call myself a professional if it amounted to anything."

General Katsuragi grinned, "A terrible hobby, indeed."

"Do you remember the boys when they were little?" Annabel asked, eating without another care.

"Yes. You took them everywhere. To the park, Disney, festivals, fishing. They were so good."

"Do you think us terrible parents?" She flicked her reddish-brown hair from her face.

He mulled over it, "Most definitely." He sighed.

"I think so too." She chugged her wine down then slammed the cup on the table. She wiped her mouth.

"Done?" He asked, as a guard pushed the cart away.

Relaxed while being strapped to the chair, "Not quite. Two more questions?"

"Quickly."

"Why did you choose me?"

"You have a calming voice." Katsuragi admitted.

"Cheesy, bugger." She growled.

"It's the truth. The only reason I haven't slapped you yet is because it calms me down."

"Aw, how sweet?" She cooed, as the doctor came in with the needle.

"Number two?"

She became silent when the alcohol was rubbed on her wrist.

"Annabel."

"Yes! Really quick!" She glanced at him, "...Do you...still love me?"

Katsuragi stared at her. Her eyes showed some emotion, emotion he'd never seen from her after they split apart. He missed those passionate eyes.

"But our love it was stronger the love

Of those who were older than we-

Of many far wiser than we-

And neither the angels in heaven above

Nor the demons down under the sea

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee."

He recited, smiling. Then he left not taking another look at her. She giggled once more before the needle was injected into her.

'Damn you to hell, Katsuragi.' She thought, glaring.

* * *

"AHHH!" Yami and Yugi screamed gripping their hair.

Bakura stared at them, silently. Something appeared on their hands. A mark or symbol with a number inside. Yami's fourteen, Yugi's one. The numbers given by the HWC.

BOOOM!

The building shook. Ryou looked out the window to see a cloud of dust, blowing everything away. He quickly shut the window.

"What's happening?" Ryou asked, shaking.

"I don't know."

The shaking and screaming finally died down. Yugi whimpered holding his hand. Yami groaned, panting. Their hands were red at first as if they were branded then turned back to the original colour. For a second Bakura swore their eyes flashed red. Bloody red.

"I need a smoke." Yami dug the carton out his pocket. "Please don't, Yami." He pleaded, "You alway smoke when you're conflicted. Maybe it wasn't related. I know you get bad feelings when things happen but this time might be different? Please do not smoke, it's like you're confirming it's bad news."

Yami just sat there, staring at him long and hard, "Yugi. I am going to take a shower. When I come back, you put on your best smile and finish making dinner. I...I need to think a little." He sighed.

Yugi flinched, "You know it didn't mean anything bad happened-"

Yami stood up, walking away, "Yugi, those are very low chances. Please just do as I say to make me feel at ease."

Yugi looked at the floor, folding his hands, "We have to have hope..." He sighed too.

Ryou and Bakura glanced at each other then at Yugi.

"Um...we'll be going now." Ryou said. He felt like they weren't supposed to witness that. It was more of a private moment so he decided to give them their privacy.

"Do you need help getting home? It's dangerous walking after an earthquake."

"We will be fine. We should hurry before the crowd comes." Bakura frowned at the thought.

Yugi nodded, "Well, before you go you should have this." He handed him a piece of folded paper, "Your Mother left all of us one but we never figured it out. So, with you being her sons and all? Maybe you should try it." Yugi hated the thing, anyway, "She said 'Head's first'. I still don't get it even with that."

"Alright." He shoved it in his jacket pocket.

"And see you tomorrow!" Yugi smiled, even though he was still sullen and hurt from Yami's pessimistic attitude. Yami always had stupid little feelings something was wrong, he called it 'instinct'. Yugi called it 'paranoia'.

"Of course." Ryou smiled back at him, elbowing Bakura to do the same.

Bakura ignored him, walking to the door. He was ready to go home. It felt like the least craziest place at the moment. He hoped his feeling was right for once.

"See you." He muttered, leaving.

Ryou groaned, following him out the door. Bakura glanced down the hallway once. He guessed he could get used to the place, maybe the people. They weren't bad just...weird. Really, really weird. He shrugged Turing back to the staircase door. They treaded the four flights once more, leaving out the back door.

"Bakura, why are you always a jerk?" Ryou asked, while leaving the alleyway.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because shut up." He smirked.

Ryou pinched his arm to which he jerked away.

"The only reason you pinch me is because you hit like a bitch."

"Female dogs cannot punch in the first place so I will not break years of biological evolution to hit you." Ryou grinned, "Beat that nubskull."

Bakura glared at him then thought of something, "Aristotlianism is if action A is done towards achieving goal B, then goal B also would have a goal, goal C, and goal C also would have a goal, and so would continue this pattern, until something stopped its infinite regression. Aristotle's solution is the Highest Good, which is desirable for its own sake-"

"My brain! No one gives two cents about the meanings of life, you twit! Why you even researched that idiocy is beyond my comprehension."

"Don't be like that. The 'Ultimate goal of Happiness' is easy to understand for intellectuals of the highest caliber but I would understand if you could not comprehend such an...advanced read. Would you like to read 'The Hungry Caterpillar'?"

"Shut up!" Ryou shoved him, "It was a good book, anyway." He muttered, scratching his head. Bakura shook his head, "Whatever you say, Creampuff."

After a while he realized something.

"Ryou."

"Hm?" He stopped walking.

"We...we aren't wearing our scarfs..."

"What?" Ryou looked down, feeling his face and neck, "...No scarfs?" Ryou looked at Bakura.

"NO SCARFS!" They screamed.

Ryou clapped his hands together, jumping up and down, "No scarfs~ No scarf~ No scarrrfs~ No scarrrrrfs~!" He sung.

"I used to have a scarf, now I'm a free man! FREE!" Bakura yelled.

"FREE!" They yelled, laughing down the street. They happily walked down the streets, laughing.

* * *

"MALIK!" Akefia yelled, "GET UP! YOU HAVE TO GET UP!"

He wouldn't move. His eyes were gently shut, his long hair burnt to his shoulders, the whole back of his body burnt. Blood covering him like a blanket. His breath was shallow and slow.

"MALIK!" Akefia cried, "Why...why do you always protect me! You idiot!" He realized he was crying when tears appeared on Malik's face.

Akefia pulled him up, gently. He was trying avoid the burns but they were everywhere. Akefia ran from the scene as fast as he could, trying to find home. Everything seemed to move in slow motion through his eyes. His mind was ripping itself apart.

"We will be home quick, Malik. I promise." He whispered.

Akefia knew they were miles away but he still ran with all he had. The explosion burned his arms...Malik shielded him from the rest. Malik was screaming for dear life in front of his eyes, practically being burned to a crisp. Akefia had threw his arms around Malik to make him stop, which explains the burns on his arms. He never thought Malik would do that. Now that he thought about it, Malik did a lot of things for his sake. Malik became so good at taking care of others mainly because he was so selfish. He...took advantage of him. So many times, never realizing. He was no better than than his boss in Egypt.

"I'll do better! I swear I will do better." He promised.

"Akefia?"

Akefia looked down. No, not Malik. He looked around. No one was there.

"Who-"

A girl appeared in front of him. Her cold blue eyes glaring at him with a murderous glint. Eyes he most definitely knew and deeply hated.

"Hi~!" She giggled, round house kicking him in the face.

Akefia fell to the ground protecting Malik as he did. He growled, snapping his neck back into place.

"Anzu, how lovely it is to see you."

She pointed a gun at his head, "Lovely indeed, Thief." She smirked razor sharp teeth.

* * *

I hate logic. I've always hated logic. It just contradicts so many possibilities. So many wondrous proportions bound by the chains of logic! I am not irrational just illogical in my actions and thoughts and it has benefited my life. Logic is basically putting a limit on life. 'Making sense' makes no sense. This world is illogical, a paradox, an enigma yet people still search for something to make sense. Anything to make sense. Those people need to realize life is not to be comprehended but lived accordingly to one's own desire. I wish I realized that earlier. Before this mess happened...


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom

Yo, yo, yo! The song featured in the last chapter was Maria's Theme from Mad Father. I heard it sung by Lollia on YouTube so I wrote that one so... *shrugs*. I just changed the words a little. Long chapter Alert! Really long if you asked me. Whatever.

* * *

She pointed a gun at his head, "Lovely, indeed." Anzu smirked razor sharp teeth. Her gray uniform skirt flapping in the wind. All the uniforms were gray for HWC workers, colours were prohibited. At first they made the experiments wear gray too but Kisara's very compelling psychotic attack made them change their minds.

Akefia grinned, "HWC has made you quite the lunatic. Larger dosages of Madness will make you bat shit crazy. But the strong Hit Woman should know that?"

Anzu scowled at the term. She was no hit woman just a very violent delivery girl. She picked up the package and dropped it off, no more or less. A simple job with no strife.

"Let's make this straight. You're coming with me. I'm going to take your prized possession," She pointed to Malik, "And drop you off home." She walked near him with a bounce in her step.

"Where are you taking him?" Akefia growled picking himself and Malik up. Anzu was no sweetheart like her appearance. She was a rat, a snitch if you will. She turned against the other experiments, helping the scientists at every cost. She called them 'Disgraces to their Families' for doing nothing. Which was probably far from the truth. She sold them out and that's all that mattered.

"Not your concern. In the car! No funny business or my trigger finger might...slip." She kept the gun pointed at him as he moved.

Akefia shook his head, 'And I am the disgrace? Who turns against their own kind?'

"Sure, Anzu." He said, slowly walking to the car.

"Do not play games, you asshole." She shoved him in the car.

He cracked his neck, "This won't make him love you. He'll never love you as long as he has him."

Anzu clenched her teeth and shot at his shoulder, skimming it, "Next time I will not miss."

Akefia didn't flinched just smiled at her, "Never ever."

Her eye twitched as her heart raced, "Yes he will!" She argued.

"Why would he if he has him? You're nothing to him anymore, he has HIM." Akefia screamed, laughing.

Anzu slammed the door, panting. She got in the driver's seat.

"Whatever game you're playing it's trivial and irrelevant." She huffed and puffed, starting the car. Anzu was not taking his crap, she had a job to do. She sped off, drastically speeding.

Akefia looked out the window. This was his time actually seeing out of a car's window or where the site really was. It was surrounded by a small field, figured that's why his allergies acted up when he first came. They gave him the shot to fix it though. A lot of fucking shots, nevermind.

"Bloody eyes, demonic scream, here she comes. Tick tok."

Akefia looked down.

"Bleached before but bloody red, here she comes. Tick tok. Tick tok." Malik whispered.

"What is he saying?" Anzu asked.

"I don't know myself but why should you know anyway."

"Listen, I know you guys see me as an enemy but I am trying to help."Really? Then where is Malik going?"

"I can't tell you that!"

Akefia smiled, "Anzu the traitor, Anzu the snitch. She'll rat you out in a minute, if she's in a pitch!" He said, sing song-like.

Anzu gripped the wheel, "Be happy I'm not killing you! I'm allowed to do it!"

"Anzu! Anzu! She'll cut you up! Anzu! Anzu! She'll always fess up!"

"Akefia! Stop it!"

"She's a lie and a cheat, she's never been clean! And guess what her love life is nothing a dream!" He clapped his hands, laughing.

She turned around, firing two shots into his chest. She screamed, throwing the gun in the passenger's seat. Anzu covered her mouth, crying.

"Tick Tok."

* * *

Yugi paced around the kitchen. It was nighttime already and Yami was still in the shower. That wouldn't have been a problem if he was suicidal and killing himself but no! He was probably expecting a banquet to be on the table.

"Dinner?...Dinner? It has to be something good to help poor Yami feel better." His eyes flashed red, "Fuck Yami, he should make his own damn food!" Yugi covered his mouth, "I forgot to get pills, I'm low on InSanity." He muttered.

A knock came to the door, making Yugi jumped. He scurried to the door. He hoped whoever it was could help him a little. Fuck it! These idiots couldn't cook or clean, like hell he'd let them try in his home. He opened the door.

"Kisara?"

The Russian was dressed in a white Primadonna dress. She had tons of different styles all in white: Steampunk, Gothic Victorian, Primadonna, Lolita, street smart and others.

She held up her sketch pad with her usual beautiful writing, "Hello, Yugi-kun. Can I come in?"

Yugi blinked, "Malik is not here."

She scribbled down on a new page, "I know."

He scratched his head, "Well, sure." He moved out of the way. She nodded towards him as a thank you before entering.

This was strange for Kisara. She never ever went out of her room without the intention of Malik. She gracefully sat on the couch, making sure to sit like a lady.

"Would you like something to drink?" Yugi asked.

"Milk?" She held up her sign.

"Sure." There goes that crazy obsession with white. She never ate or drunk anything but white. Well, expect for water. It was strange but not so annoying as her whispering. They felt bad but it was nearly impossible to hear her without being extremely close which was also awkward considering she was the only girl on their floor. Guess you could say she was their little princess for that same reason.

He retrieved the milk from the fridge, pouring it in a white mug for her sanity's sake. He carefully took the full cup into the living room, sitting it on the table.

"Thank you." She scribbled.

Yugi nodded, he sat down in Yami's recliner.

Kisara stared at the drink and sighed, "No rambling. The markings...you have one?" Her voice was soft but you could see she was trying to speak up.

"Wha?"

"The number marking? Did you not get branded?"

"Oh! Yes!" Yugi lifted up his hand.

"Yes. They come do not come off skin. I took cold shower to help burning but no resolve."

"I see..." Yugi muttered, 'Yami must have went to do the same.'

"I also went to open window and...the bars fell off."

Yugi looked at her funny, "Then the alarm should have went off."

"Did you hear alarm?" The Russian picked up her milk spilling it on her white dress. She didn't care unless it would stain.

"So...?"

"I do not know exactly what this means but it is worth concern, da?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

Kisara pulled the bow from around her neck, "These markings are also worth investigation."

"You have yours on your neck?!" All the pain he felt on his hand was on her neck.

"Surprising indeed. It hurts like hell on earth but I am fine now." She rubbed it gently.

Yugi stared at it. It read: 17 in a fancy font. Hers was surrounded by an eye too.

"Your number, I presume?"

"Yes." She smiled, "I hate it with all my heart."

Yugi chuckled, "I too hate mine." He sighed.

"If you wouldn't mind checking your bars?"

"Of course." He got up, walking to the window. He pulled it up and the bars dropped immediately fell. Yugi watched them drop into the alleyway. His heart skipped a beat.

'Yami...what in the hell is going on?' He thought.

"For the rest of this conversation, I would suggest we gather everyone." Her voice frightened him for a second.

"Yes...With the absence of Joey, Malik, and Akefia...I guess we should wait afterall."

Yugi heard the bathroom door open.

"Wait Yami, we have-" Too late. Yami walked into the living room naked, drying his hair.

"Guests..." Yugi rubbed his temples.

"Oh, hey Kisara." He turned towards her.

"Yami!" Yugi said.

"Hello, Sudoku." Kisara waved at him, trying to stay completely serious. No, it was not the first time nor would it be the last time. Yami could be called a nudist with how many times she caught him parading nude. He was worst than Duke- nevermind, that was a lie. Duke was waaay worse.

Yami nodded then sat on Yugi's lap to annoy him.

"Ew, Yami! You're wet!" Yugi screamed, hitting his back.

"You make the worst sex jokes." Yami said, not moving.

"Get up!" He dug his nails into his sides.

"Ow! Get out my seat!"

Yugi bit into his shoulder.

"How dare you bruise my beautiful temple of godly proportions!"

"Get up and I'll move!"

"Are you lying?"

"No!"

"Because if you are..." He stared at Yugi with a creepy grin, "I will twerk on your grave."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!" Yugi snapped, kneeling him up the ass.

Yami screamed like an Italian Opera singer, falling to the floor. Kisara watched them the whole time and sat there with an uncomfortable smile on her face.

"Um...before our seriously important conversation. Can I ask what exactly is your relationship?"

"Roommates." They both answered in unison.

Kisara didn't believe that for a second, "Nothing...more?"

"Good friends." Once more in unison.

"Oh..." She whispered. Lies! She clenched her fists.

"Yami-" Yugi started.

"I already know everything and more." He said, scrawled out exposing all his nudity.

"And Anzu is coming."

"What?" Yugi and Kisara asked. They had no idea that demon was coming. Well, Yugi didn't think her a demon but a little...off.

"Who is she coming for?" Yugi asked.

"The punishment alarms haven't gone off so it's a drop off." Yami stated.

"Joey just went to the postal office to send his sister some stuff so it's Akefia and Malik."

"I don't remember punishment being issued." Yugi scratched his head.

"No matter. Who's dealing with her? I mean, I'm obviously going to pick with her but I'm not getting near her fancy car. Always shooting out my windows with her stupid gun."

"I will do it then. Though I dislike it." Kisara said.

"I can-"

"NO!" Kisara and Yami yelled. That yandere lunatic might kill him.

"Either way she has my boys so if there's a problem," She sipped the last bit of milk, "I'll break her in half!" She crushed the mug in her hand, yelling.

Yami clapped, "Okay!" Yami said in English, "Kisara! Kisara! She's our man, if she can't do it, we're all dead!"

Yugi gave a woo-hoo.

"Dorks."

Yami laughed on the floor, "I should get dressed for the occasion! I love messing with her more than Malik!" He sat up.

"Quit messing with my Nii-san." Kisara said.

"It makes me feel good inside." He sighed, happily, wiping an imaginary tear away.

"You are jerk in my country." She huffed.

"Kisara, he's jerk in this country."

"We call him 'Universal Asshole'!" She laughed.

Yugi joined in.

"Well, well, well. So you can have fun without Malik?" Yami asked, smirking.

Her laughing stopped. It shocked her. She had only felt happy around Nii-san. She smiled a little.

"I guess I can..." She felt her curved lips.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't ship this!"

"Sorry Kid, we're already behind by weeks. Try next week."

"Then it might come too late! Please, my sister might get it too late!" I plead. My sister's birthday was coming up and she wouldn't get anywhere near her birthday next week. The time differences were hard to calculate without being permitted to know such things like time or dates but I snuck to a phone booth last month and called her. I had to get her something amazing.

"Nothing I can do."

I narrowed my eyes, "Thanks anyway." I sighed. I shoved my hands in my coat pocket, walking out the postal office. It was chilly out but I kinda didn't mind. It was better than winter in Brooklyn. I loved Brooklyn but man, it was rough out there. Good thing, Sis, found her a roommate. Her name was Mai or something like that. My sister really likes her, she always talks about when I find time to sneak calls.

As you can tell, I get punished by HWC a lot. Alway, 'Joey, you signed the contract so be obedient to our laws,' or 'Robin that's not a good habit, you deserve punishment,'. Whatever! Fuck them and their experiments! Especially that name Robin. I want to batman if anything! At least they didn't call me a pigeon or I'd flip. Those fucking weirdos could jump off a cliff if they thought I'd answer to that.

I smiled as I saw my breath. It wasn't bad here in Domino. They needed some better pizza and hot dogs and just more Italian restaurants because man did I want spaghetti, done the right way. Maybe I'd get Yugi to make some.

_'Joey, can we go to the park when you come back with mommy?'_

"That wasn't the right day, Sis." I whispered.

A long time ago, back in Brooklyn, my ma was sick. She was a nurse and I learned stuff about her job. Dad left. He never came back. Ma would always mutter 'She' made him leave. I figured he had a mistress or something so I stayed out of it but one day...I comforted her. She said I was an angel. Days later she died...

* * *

_"Honey, we have to visit grandma." Ma said, smiling. _

_"Okay. " I grabbed Serenity's hand, helping her from the chair. I had just finished making oatmeal for her and I. We were almost done anyway so it never made a difference._

_She frowned a little, "No, no. Joey is the only one going to because I don't want Serenity...scared of grandma's illness."_

_"Then we'll take a bath together and I'll make sure she's dressed."_

_Ma just stared at me, "...Yes, of course._

_I grabbed Serenity's hand once more then led her upstairs to the bathroom. Our apartment was small so it was easy to guide her through. I would never call it safe though. The neighborhood was really bad: shootings, robbers, anything you never wanted your family around._

_"Joey?" Serenity asked._

_"Yea?"_

_"Mom's acting weird." She whispered with her eyes closed like always. She was blind so I guess she figured it was better to close her eyes. When she was going blind I couldn't do anything. She was missing one eye from some masked shooter on the subway and her one good eye slowly started to go blind. I couldn't afford the surgery to fix it and Ma acted like she never noticed so it was unavoidable. I held her in my arms as her world changed to black. I was the last thing she saw. _

_"Maybe it's the stress at work, you don't worry 'bout that 'cus big Brother has got it." I smiled at her. She nodded, returning the smile. She was so smart. She could tell I was smiling by the shift in my veins._

_"Okay, Brother."_

_"Now it's bath time!"_

_Serenity giggled as I ruffled her hair. She was always really good for me when I watched her which was always. I made sure she was happy and healthy. Serenity would go to school alone because mornings weren't dangerous. I'd pick her up afterwards. She never cared either way. Her blindness never slowed her down._

_I ran the water in the tub, flicking some water on her nose._

_"Joey!"_

_"Whaaat?"_

_She smashed the bath bubbles on my face, giggling. I laughed too. My sister was the best!_

_"I'll get the towels, Madame Bubbles."_

_"And hurry up, Charles, my bath will wait for no man!"_

_I smiled as I exited the bathroom. I walked down the narrow hallway to the closet. _

_'Wasn't Grandma sick months ago? Maybe it's old age.' I thought, returning to the bathroom. _

_"Joey?" Aw, she really did get in without me. I wished she would wait at times. I guess that's good, she won't slow down for anyone. I shut the door._

_"Yup," I answered, sitting the towels on the toilet. I took off my pajamas. My batman pajamas, don't hate just because I had the best PJ's in the world! _

_I jumped in the tub, splashing Serenity. She laughed, feeling the water her face._

_"What's up, Sis?"_

_"Joey, can we go to the park when you come back with mommy?"_

_"Of course! And I'll push you really high on the swing!"_

_"Okay, big brother."_

_"But first, let's get down to business."_

_"To defeat the Huns!" Serenity sung. _

_I laughed. She really did love hearing Mulan. After we finished bathing, I got her and myself dressed. She said she wanted to wear her pink dress but my thing was she had never seen pink, I dressed her in reds and purples. Maybe she heard girls liked pink or something. I put on a t-shirt and jeans. Fabulous, right? I have to say I have always had an extravagant taste for clothes! _

_"I'll be back soon, Sis"_

_"Alright, Joey." She gave me a quick hug._

_"And no crazy house parties...without me."_

_She smiled, "There's never a good party without you."_

_"Yea, your tea parties would suck without my back flips."_

_"You're still buying me a new tea set after you broke my old one."_

_I scratched my head, embarrassed, "I'll get it soon."_

_"I'll know you will, Mr. Wheeler." It sounded a lot more threatening than reassuring. _

_"Heh. See ya." I patted her head._

_"Tell Grans I said hi."_

_"Alright." I walked downstairs. Ma was sitting on the couch, head in hands, mumbling about something. She looked as if in a trance. It was quite normal for her to do so but this time she had a smile. A small, unnerving smile. No person would smile like that if their mother was sick. Maybe she was just happy Grans wasn't dead. Either way Ma's actions were strange._

_Once she noticed my presence, she tanked her head, "Joey?" Her expression went from shocked to relieved. "Why didn't you say you were done? " Her eyes screamed her depression. _

_"I thought it would be better if I was all ready."_

_"Oh," She stood up. She was dressed really nicely but you could tell she lost weight from her depression. She walked to the door, picking up her keys. Ma glanced at me with a bright smile, "My good boy."_

_I followed her out the apartment door, walking down the hall. We went to the parking lot. Our car was pretty old but it worked well...enough. Who am I kidding! IT. WAS. SHIT. Pure unadulterated shit. I hated that hunk of scrap metal with wheels._

_I crawled into the passenger seat, putting on the dirty seat belt. Ma started the car, she hand trembling. Her hand were thin too. How long was she starving herself? Was their father leaving __that__ bad? Maybe my comforting her was good. She needed love. Everyone needed love._

_I must have been day dreaming for a long while because when I came to we were on the mountain side. She was driving extremely fast. About 100 mph. It was was too narrow a road to be driving so fast. One false move and they were dead._

_Her eyes never left the road. She wasn't blinking just staring, making sharp last second turns. I held on to the door and seat belt, clenching my teeth. My heart raced with a killing pain. _

_"We'll be together forever right, Joey?" She smiled._

_"Huh?" I had tears in my eyes. It felt like a horror ride._

_"You love me, right Joey? YOU LOVE ME, RIGHT?!" Her smile turned twisted as she screamed._

_"YES, MA! I LOVE YOU!"_

_Then everything flashed before my eyes as she grabbed my hand, tightly piercing my skin with her nails. Flashes of darkness took me as she drove us off the road, falling to our deaths._

_I never screamed. I only whispered, "Serenity," As we plummeted. I felt a bump then I completely fainted or died. _

_I woke up to blood covered glass. The smell was strong and my mind was blank. I sat up, feeling her grip. I threw her hand away from me. It's dying warmth felt disgusting. _

_"You tried to kill me?" I whispered, glaring at my mother's dead body. I looked myself down. A chunk of glass lied in my chest, poking out of my flesh. My hands gently inched towards it._

_"Leave it." A voice said. I wearily looked out the window to see a figure. My vision was failing me and my breathing too. I hoped it wasn't another adult. I...I hated them...I hated adults. They were evil...Ma was evil. I hated them. I blinked, slowly. Maybe was the pain getting to me? Or the newfound hatred? I didn't care, all I knew was that I was blacking out again. I tried to fight it but..._

_"I'll make sure you get home. Rest easy."_

_I narrowed my eyes, trying to get some indication of who they were but couldn't. I drifted back into darkness. This time I had no choice of darkness or light, everything was pitch black._

* * *

"Heh. And I still took Serenity to the park. I'm the best bro ever!"

I walk, twirling my lucky coin in my pocket. I smelled something familiar...Anzu was on her way. I knew the smell of her car well since the traitor always takes me to punishment. We even made up nursery rhymes about how she's a snitch. Probably sounds mean but she had one of our own killed. Turns out he was planning something huge, he told Anzu to pass on the plan. Well, let's say he didn't last long afterwards. Everyone is forced to attend executions like some kind of show. They say it keeps us under control. I watched my best friend die while I was sitting in a chair being yelled at to be watch. I saw him go through hell and be burned to death.

I wanted Anzu dead for what she did. I talked to to my other friend Yugi about it. He said it was best to keep her alive but kick her out because she was just a delusional pawn in the the world.

"Rest in peace, Tristan." I smile at the stars.

Anzu moved out after that. We asked her to leave in a peaceful way. I heard the HWC gave her a house but that's a rumor.

_I hope you are happy up there Tristan. You're free buddy! But if we were free- I mean us down here. What would we do? We couldn't just live normal lives, I mean C'mon we were tortured for years. Wouldn't they come after us? Wouldn't the government find out if we just popped up on the map after years? Guess freedom is harder than just being free, huh?_

* * *

"You bitch!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You shot me!" Akefia yelled. He was covered in holes and blood.

"You kept saying unfriendly things. It turned into a hostile environment." Anzu cringed in her seat.

It was a hostile environment since you pointed a gun at me, bitch!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fuck you! Fuck this car!" He kicked the seats, marking up the leather. Anzu shook the car to make him stop, "Quit it!"

"FUCK YOUR CAR, ANZU!" He punched the back of the seats.

"This leather is new!"

"And fabulous too but I'm too mad to give you complements because you shot me!"

"I said sorry."

"And what was that crying about you bipolar psycho! You probably loved seeing me in pain!"

"You can regenerate, jackass!" It was a shot delivered to everyone. It was difficult to die with such a skill, which was good for the Human Weapon Creation.

"It's the principle of it!" He said, "So much for being one of us..."

Anzu sighed, "Listen, I am...low on Madness so this might be proven wrong when I get more but I am sorry. I never meant for him to die. I wanted freedom, Akefia. They tricked me."

"Then why do you still work for them?"

"Same reason you are in Japan. I signed my life away just as you and everyone else. The drug rules our lives, we can't live without it. Freedom is never in sight."

"Only for those blinded by darkness." He glared at her.

Tears struck her eyes, "Of course." She whispered. She turned into the back alleyway of the apartment building, giving a slight beep. Anzu got out the car, slamming the door, then opening Akefia's.

"Get out leave him."

He raised an eyebrow. Anzu sighed. Her nails grew sharper and chips of glass fell from the pressure. Guess he wasn't going without a fight.

"Excuse me."

Anzu turned to see Yami and Kisara.

"Drop off papers?" Kisara asked.

Anzu had never spoken to her before or even heard her voice.

"Of course." She walked to the passenger's side, pulling out the sheets.

"New leather, huh?" Yami asked with a smirk, looking in the car window.

Anzu frowned, "Yes, imported."

He nodded, "Where's it from?"

She growled, stomping over to him, "It is Italian leather if you must know! Sign the papers for his release!"

"Their papers." Kisara noticed Malik asleep in the car.

"Just his papers. Malik is going with me."

"The hell he is." She said, "I need another release form."

Anzu raised an eyebrow, "I have strict orders to take him with me. Sign his," She pointed to Akefia, "Papers and get in the building or punishment will be sentenced!"

Yami covered his mouth, hiding his laughing at Kisara's angry face, "Is it punishment or something? He'll do it tomorrow." He suggested.

Anzu pulled out her gun, "Now!"

"Oh shit! Kisara, Babe, you got this! I really can't afford to be shot...again...by another woman. It really takes a toll on my pride, okay?" Yami backed away.

Kisara grabbed him, panting, "I am taking Akefia and Malik." She whispered, leaning on her knees.

"Calm Down!" Yami said.

"I'm taking Malik with me. Now hurry the hell up!" Anzu shouted.

Yami saw the tips of Kisara's hair turn red, "Anzu get the fucking other sheet!"

"What's taking so long?" Akefia asked.

"So...cold..." Kisara's hair quickly dyed red. She only felt the chilling freeze twice before. When her family died and when Tristan died before their eyes. She pushed Yami away as she tried to regain warmth.

"Kisara!" He yelled.

"So...COLD!" She shrieked, cackling.

Everyone took a step back.

Kisara had a twisted grin upon her face as she shakily walked to Anzu. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, bleeding a bloody red.

"Let's sing a song called 'Chaos!'" She giggled.

"Yami!" Akefia yelled.

Yami ran and jumped in the car. He and Akefia locked every door.

"Tick tok."

Akefia snapped his head towards Malik.

"Gah!" He cringed, "What idiot lied me on my back of all things?" He turned on his side, with his face twisted in pain.

"Malik-"

"Shut up! Cover your ears!"

"Wha?" He was cut off by a beautiful song. It was soothing and gentle to the ears. Akefia felt relaxed in weird way.

"Malik, what were you talking about?" He turned around. All he saw was clouds and the sunset.

"Malik? Yami? Kisara? Anzu?" He thought for a second then immediately forgot all those people. He walked around, "Who the bloody hell am I?"

* * *

"Ryou?" Bakura walked into the kitchen to find Ryou cooking, "What are you making?"

"No scarf soup."

"My favorite kind."

Ryou smiled, stirring it, "Do you feel like something is happening?"

"No?" Bakura looked at him.

"I don't know but something just seems...different."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but it does feel different as you say in a less mushy way."

"Don't you think things could finally be looking up?"

"No." Bakura tapped his fingers on the table, "Ryou, don't do that to yourself-"

"Bakura, why do you always do _that_?" Ryou turned around.

"Do what?"

"You come down on my happiness! Why don't I deserve something to believe in!"

"What the hell are you talking!" He stood from his seat.

"I said. You can't stand anyone but yourself being happy!"

"I'm hardly ever happy!"

Ryou slammed the spoon on the table, "I. Know."

"Whatever Ryou." He scowled.

"Why aren't you ever happy? Who did anything to you?"

"Shut up. It's been a good day, don't ruin it."

Ryou stomped over to him, slamming his hands on the table, "You're cold, arrogant and prideful! Who raised you that way! You used to be so-"

"So what?" He gripped Ryou's collar, "So kind and friendly? Things change! Grow up, Ryou! Life isn't about happiness but surival. What happens when they start asking for mortgage? When the electric bill comes? School fees? Ryou, who's been paying so far?"

"Mum has."

"Wrong answer." He threw him back, "Three jobs. I work three jobs. That whole going to the library, 'I'm going out with friends', thing was a hoax! I was working to keep your ass safe while you had fun going out with friends! Those 'clubs' I went to was hard labor! Do you think Mum bought you clothes? Mum gave me one hundred dollars a month for bills which was hardly enough! I work my ass off and you always judge me like this! Well, fuck you!"

"Baku-"

"I'm leaving." He said, holding his head. His head was killing him since earlier.

"Where are you going!"

Bakura ignored him, walking out the kitchen.

"Bakura! Where are you-"

"Out." He slammed the door behind him. He looked around, there were a few people staring at him who were still out.

"Mind your business!" He yelled. They quickly ran away. He sighed, shaking his head. He walked with no hurry. He wasn't rushing to come back. Bakura glared at the sidewalk. He wasn't going to be insulted like filth especially by someone who owed him so much. Though he felt it was his job as a brother, it wasn't actually his obligation to care for Ryou. He walked down Main Street. So what if people saw, he would fight someone tonight if they messed with him.

He stopped an old junk store that had quite a few people watching the tv. He stayed back and watched.

'Today a Ms. Annabel Touzoku was executed by lethal injection. Her crimes against the world have been answered in death. The government is looking for any clues of why. What purpose did she have? The government-"

Bakura left after that. Funerals...how fun? So now that's a phone call he'll get soon. Great, funeral expenses! Just what he needed. He already knew her fancy tastes so that was thousands. She probably had everything she wanted listed down somewhere. Maybe she didn't? She was quite young. Maybe she didn't make plans.

"Excuse me!"

Bakura growled, turning around.

"Whoa, don't bite my head off, man." The blonde said jokingly, "I just want the time, my apartment doesn't let anyone in after eleven."

"Sorry, I don't have my phone." He said.

"Hey, you smell like the Doc! You know 'er?"

Bakura was about to turned around when he spoke, "The Doc?"

"Yeah," He put his hand above him a little, "This tall with heels, reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, very pale skin. A little crazy, likes to ramble. Nice voice."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "No idea." Yup the exact definition of his Mum.

"You act like her!" He clapped his hands.

Bakura turned around, walking away from the man.

"Wait, man." The guy wouldn't leave him alone!

"The name's Joey." He said.

"Good for you."

"Someone's grumpy! Ma always told me people who are grumpy need some good ass food...or an ass-whopping. Ma was a nutcase."

"Mother problems?" Bakura asked.

"Yea, she tried to kill me."

"I see why."

Joey laughed, "Good one, man!"

"I got some too. She abandoned my brother and I."

"Oh, I got a little sis back home. Crazy adorable! I had to raise her though, it was hard for the years I did. Working too many jobs to count, week after week without sleep. It was worth it though."

"Why?"

"Because she learned the sacrifices I made and grew up respecting the value of a buck. She knows that I had to give up my childhood for her and tries her best to work hard. It was worth the hard years."

"Well, your sister is better than my twin. He constantly yells and complains without a single thought of what's really going on."

"Don't worry 'bout it, one day he'll thank you."

"I doubt it."

"Don't be glum. You remind me of this character from this book, the Ugly Caterpillar."

"I believe it's the Hungry Caterpillar."

"No it's not! Did ya see his mug? Trust me it's called the Ugly Caterpillar. "

Bakura smirked, "Fine, continue."

"This caterpillar drowned his loneliness in food because he wasn't getting any. Seriously, no one was going to tap dat ass. So, he kept eating because food felt like his best friend. Then his home dog chilly cheese came over and slapped the bullshit out of him! You know what happened next?"

"I really don't."

"He got off his fat blubbery ass and got buff! He got cosmetics so he wouldn't be so fucking ugly! He got a new hair stylist, who made him actually look hotter! He became player and a pimp after that!"

"Oh my god."

"So awaken the pimp inside and," He grabbed Bakura and made him face, "Slap. Dat. Hoe."

"What hoe?"

"Dat hoe?"

"My brother?"

"Is he a hoe?"

"I don't know?"

"How don't you know?"

Bakura shrugged.

"Stick wit me kid 'cus you need help. You like food? My friend makes the best food and- WHOA!"

A car just flew into a building. It came crashing down on fire.

"That's me." Joey groaned.

"Nice ride."

A woman with long red hair came striding out of the alley way.

"Kid, you should run like now because that is not good!" He said.

She turned towards them. She sprinted at them.

"Whoa!" Joey pushed Bakura out off the way.

The car door flew into the air. Someone came out off it, pulling others out.

"Yami?"

He lied them on the ground.

"Yami, Akefia's mind is slowly deteriorating. Fix it while I get Kisara." Malik said, panting as he got up.

"I can always just-"

"Come now, I haven't had fun all day."

"Remember she's one of us."

Malik nodded, "I love my little sister! Too bad this bitch isn't her." He smirked.

"No Alters!"

"Fine, Yami!"

"I mean it!"

"Yami, I get it! If you keep nagging me I won't do that thing you like anymore!"

"No!" He cried, "Damn you. You better not die being all beat up. You look like you'll die now."

Malik chuckled, "You are worried about me? Isn't that a first?"

"And last!"

"KISARA!" Malik yelled.

The girl was already staring at him, "Hehe! Not my name! First hint: six letters, first word. Second hint: four letters, second word."

"I hate guessing games."

"Each hit you land on this body will be a letter and once you get my name, I'll give Kisara control." She bowed like she made the best testament of the century.

Malik cracked his neck, loudly, "Fine." He looked around, "Joey- Cutie! What brings you here again!"

"Just hanging around, you know." Bakura scratched his head.

"Aw, we'll talk a bit later, kay?"

He just shrugged.

Malik turned his attention to whatever her name was, "Ladies first?"

"What a gentleman!" She cackled. She screamed at ear breaking volume, blowing him into a building. She broke into a sprint, clenching her fists, "I'll break every single bone in your pathetic little body!"

"Sorry but-" He ripped himself off the wall, meeting her halfway. "I'm already broke." He swung at her. She dodged, scratching his face upwards. She flipped backwards, looking at her handiwork.

"Endurance." Joey muttered.

"Wha?" Bakura wasn't paying attention because he was watching this. Neither of them moved like humans. Neither actually was anymore...they were weapons.

"Malik's specialty...Endurance." He continued.

Malik touched his cheek, frowning.

"Speed lacks power. Madness lacks control. Kisara's attacks are hard to counter because their so uncontrolled and unpredictable." Joey explained.

"Then don't counter it." Bakura said.

"Huh?"

"Don't counter it. Render it useless."

Malik smirked, "Yami, do I still have to play nice?"

"A little less nice." Yami said, working on Akefia's mind. Memories already faded and were hard to piece together. It was like a puzzle if you will.

"Gotcha!" Malik laughed. He took off his shoes throwing them to the side.

"Comfortable?" She asked with a wide smile.

"No...but it will do. Alright come at me."

She beamed with excitement. Malik cracked his back, elbows and knuckles.

"That's extremely disgusting." She tilted her head, covering her ears. She grabbed the nearest light post, chucking it at him. Malik stepped out of its path. He strided closer, dodging each thing with a tired look. Kisara growled, charging at him. She aimed a punch at his face. He spun around, dodging then grabbed her arm, throwing her into the wall of their apartment building, "Oops."

"My apartment!" Joey yelled, "Malik, you asshole!"

Malik shrugged, "I think I stretched too much, I feel so loose."

"You are loose, that's why we call you a whore when you're not paying attention."

"The only person who's ever called me a whore is Yami. And when I'm perfectly paying attention."

Yami smiled, "It makes me happy."

"I know." Malik felt his cheek again, "Ow."

"AHH!" Kisara screamed again. Everyone covered their ears with no prevail. She came out of the debris with nothing but destruction on her mind. Bakura had overly sensitive hearing in the first place so he puked as the noise crushed his brain.

Malik fell to his knees, 'She's going to fry our brains at this volumes! I just need to copy her. Mock her vocal patterns.' He got up, shakily. It took a lot of energy and strength but he stood up straight, 'Kisara has a slouch so if I just-'

'You just what?'

He fell back to his knees.

'How pathetic! You give up after having your mind read a little? My song destroys the brain by stealing it's contents.'

'Why are you in my head?' Malik clenched his fists.

'Because, darling-'

'Why are you in my head?'

"Get out!" He exclaimed, "GET OUT!" He screamed, matching Kisara's volume. Kisara, herself, covered her ears. His right eye turned red as well as the tips of his hair turned black.

"It's been too long a day. I've done too much today. Say goodnight." Malik's voice was off. It was sift but had an undertone of darkness.

Yami panted, "NO ALTERS!" He yelled.

Joey shook his head, "Amazing, I can smell a different scent emitting from him."

A shadow appeared on the ground.

"I earned a letter."

She growled, "A hit on me! Not the girl!" She grinned.

Malik face lacked emotion, "Fine." He brought his hand over the shadow. A black mist formed a shape from the shadow. Malik grabbed turning it solid. He pulled it out of the mist. He swung a reaper his hand. Malik looked at her.

"Playing rough?" Her smiled creepily curled deeper as her eyes narrrowed.

"MALIK!" Yami yelled. This was dangerous! Two of them without control would destroy the whole block at minimum.

"Shut it, Yami." Yugi and Duke jumped from their windows, "I calculated every possible outcome. Nothing like that would happen. Malik finish your plan."

"I'm sick of the colour red." He spoke softly, "It disgusts me as much as you do, Bloody Mary."

She looked scared out of her mind, "How-"

Malik cut his hand on the blade turning it red. He slowly walked towards her.

"Runi, baby, don't do it! We can kill them, free the Alters! We're meant to destroy not help them!" She backed up, trying to escape.

Malik's hair turned completely black but his left eye stayed amethyst, showing he was still there.

"Shut up. I'm tired and you're too annoying for me even to consider rebellion. I hate it outside it's a drag. I really can't stand the temperature outside this body." He stopped in front of her, reaper held high, "And quite frankly I just hate your guts." He swung downwards.

Bakura's eyes widened as he sliced through her because it seemed as if he never cut her. The reaper ripped a red woman from Kisara's bleached body.

"Ow!" A more high pitch voice cried, indignantly, "I can't believe you!" She stood on her hands and knees. She stood up, dusting herself off.

"So they are real?" Yugi said.

"This is Kisara's 'Blade'?" Duke asked, "I thought she'd be more...sexy."

The girl looked no more than twelve. She had high ponytails on each side of her head with big curls made of her red hair. She wore a big red lolita winter coat over a hoopskirt dress. She brushed her curved bangs into place with cloved hands.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" She yelled, stomping her foot, "I am attractive, you idiot!"

"To whom?" Yami asked, still fixing Akefia's mind.

She gasped, "How dare you! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Everything went silent.

"Bloody Mary...was something supposed to happen?" Malik/Runiharu asked.

"Runi, baby, you're supposed to defend my honor!"

"You have none to defend." He sliced her back a little, "And I hate you."

"Ow!" She cried, "You didn't have to-"

He sliced her again, "Get back in the body."

"Don't order me- Ow! Okay, okay!"

"Fix his mind, first!"

Mary frowned.

"Now, kid!"

She stomped over to Yami and Akefia. She tapped her foot, singing the original song backwards. It only took a minute or two especially with her rushing. She sung it loud though. Mary stomped back to Malik/Runiharu.

"Hmph. Done."

"Obviously."

"So, no fun outside Kisara?" She inched close to him.

He pushed her away, "None whatsoever. I'm tired of your voice."

"You're always tired!" Mary huffed and puffed, "Men are infuriating!" She pouted.

"In the body."

"Fine! Only because she needs me to live! The pathetic little thing!" She clapped her hands together, "B.l.o.o.d.y M.a.r.y." She spelled, sitting on Kisara's body. She linked their hands, lying down on her, "Take me back."

"I ship it..." Duke muttered, earning a sharp jab in the side by Joey.

Mary's body disappeared in Kisara's. Not a minute later Kisara shot up, coughing.

"Oh my. What *cough* happened?" She felt like she stopped breathing or something. She looked up and gasped.

"M-Malik?"

Malik/Runiharu wiped rubbed his red eye. It returned to amethyst as well as his hair to blonde.

"You...okay?" He panted, stretching his hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand. As soon as they touched she cried a little, realising she hurt him. He didn't need to pull her up because she jumped up and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, sobbing, "Nii-san! Nii-san!"

Malik smiled, "Stop crying."

"I ship it." Duke muttered, earning a pitch from Yugi.

"But...I-"

"Shh. I got hurt earlier."

"What happened to your back?" She asked, feeling blood staining his back.

"It should feel like burnt bacon. I'll tell you later...Can I get on your back?"

Kisara nodded. She picked him up bridal style.

"I meant a piggy back ride." He frowned, slightly.

She smiled, "I know."

"Whatever floats your boat." He returned her smile.

She hummed a tune, carrying him over to the group.

"Succession!" Yugi exclaimed.

"How! The apartment! It's missing an entire wall!" Joey yelled.

Yami held up Akefia with a scowl, "We can't stay there anymore, they'll kill us."

"We're targets now, they'll do anything to keep us quiet." Akefia groaned.

Yugi nodded, "What...what do we do?"

"We get our runaway bags and boot!" Malik said, standing, "I refuse to be shot like a beast without fighting like one. If they want me, they'll have to bound my hands and feet to keep me from escaping...but even if they do my soul will not give up. They're not taking us down without a fight!"

Right, I got a beautiful sister waiting for me back home! Like hell I'm dying without seeing her smile again!" Joey piped up.

"Yeah! The ladies around the world would sob at my absence!" Duke smirked.

"I haven't became the richest thief in the world yet damn it! I still have pockets to pick!" Akefia grumbled.

"I hate the thought of dying by their hands without a least shooting one of those doctors between the eyes." Yami added, making a gun with his fingers.

Yugi smiled, "I want to be a chef and no one is telling me otherwise!"

"I want to feel warmth. I want to be free of my chains to feel the sun." Kisara said, loudly.

"I just want to live to see the future where HWC burns in hell!" Malik yelled.

"Yea!" Everyone yelled.

They looked at Bakura.

"And let's protect the Professor's sons!" Yami said.

Everyone looked at him. They didn't know they were related but everyone excepted it immediately. They nodded to each other. They owed the professor that much and more.

"You're one of us kid! Welcome to the abandoned, mistreated, and misunderstood!" Joey grinned.

"We're family!" Yugi said, smiling.

Malik smiled at Bakura, "Of course." He grabbed his hand, "You're on of us! Doc would love it."

"I guess she would. I don't quite understand everything but I know enough. You guys can stay with me...since we're family."

Yami smirked, "Let's get our runaway bags."

Everyone grabbed their bags. Taking necessities and things they could sell. They left.

"So we're free?" Joey asked.

"We're just getting a bigger cage." Duke replied.

"Yami! Look at the moon!" Yugi exclaimed.

"They call it a 'Bloody Moon'." He said as the wind blew fiercely. He took off his jacket, putting it around Yugi.

"It's scary yet...beautiful." He smiled at him.

Akefia carried a tired Kisara on his back. She hugged his neck, yawning.

"It really is pretty. It makes me feel a bit warmer inside."

"Just think of the feeling when we're truly free." Malik grinned, staring at the moon, his eyes flashing with determination.

* * *

Freedom is the world to me. I haven't ever been free. Freedom is just a dream I've thought of since childhood. Under the tight chains held by my own father, I never saw the light of day and became accustomed to darkness. I don't enjoy it but I can cope with it. I...I just wanted to live my life as my life not as my father's substitute. I wish someone could have saved me and gave me before it was too late. I just wanted to live freely...


	5. Chapter 5: Mistakes

Hello! That was quite the long chapter last time. I really rambled in the last chapter because I became uninspired (I ran out of coffee.). Also I've been having a rough month.

You can skip this rant:

We had a trip to Wildwood, New Jersey and the second, I just sick. I'm not going in details but it was bad. My time was ruined but I'm happy my cousins had fun. Then when coming home, I'm in McDonald feeling like crap. Someone bumps into me from behind and my phone falls to the floor and the screen cracks. One of my cousins, whom I strongly dislike, says 'You should be more careful.'. She is younger than me by a year and annoyingly wild. I was tempted to beat her up (like always) but I was sick and tired. Days later, we're at the phone store and they say it will cost two hundred to fix it. A new phone cost six hundred (Galaxy S5). I said it was fine we shouldn't use that much for it then left. The next day my mother's identity is stolen. Someone bought seven hundred dollars worth of clothes and the new IPhone. So, there. Someone please send me good luck! I really need it! (P.S: I write Chaotic Calvary from my phone so I have crazy amounts of glass in my thumbs.)

Please and thanks!

* * *

Two weeks later~

"Malik! Get the hell out the shower!" Bakura banged on his bathroom door.

"The door is opened! You can join if you like!"

"I'm not joining! Get out!"

"Get over your body issues, it's weird!"

"God so help me-"

"Fine, I'm out!"

Bakura slammed the door in. Malik was just putting on a towel when he entered. He blushed for a second then ran in the shower. Malik shook his head, turning to the mirror.

"You know, you really need therapy." Malik said, doing his makeup.

"Kicking in your sleep is not a sign for therapy." Bakura groaned.

"But it seems like your kicking a little rough."

"I apologized for kicking you off the bed multiple times!"

Malik plucked his eyebrows, "Fuck! Ow, ow, ow!"

"Oh, Lord. If it hurts, stop you bloke!"

"Shut up!" He whined, plucking the stray hairs quickly. He whimpered each time.

"Don't burn yourself with the eye curlers." Bakura had to admit that even though he was a disaster in the bathroom, he definitely looked good afterwards.

"That wasn't my fault, there was too much noise downstairs. I'm happy I'm bunking with you."

"It wasn't much of a choice. You ran to the first room you saw and passed out." Bakura grumbled. That was the end of the story. Actually they threw him on the kitchen table, might I remind you, he was bloody and dirty. Ripped off his shirt and poured vodka on his back...yes, vodka. Then they forced Malik to drink the rest of the bottle to shut him up from yelling at them. While all this is going down Ryou faints when they burst through kitchen. Yugi, trying to be a good sport, tries to move him. Yugi drops him into a puddle of blood, accidentally. He asked 'What should I do?' to which Yami replied 'Tell him he got his period.' so...that's what we told him. And he might just believe because he has been feeling his hips a lot.

"Oh, shut up! You love sleeping with me-"

"-And so does every other man on the planet." Duke walked in, snatching Malik's eyeliner then running away.

"DEVLIN!" He yelled, stomping his foot, almost slipping.

"Get out the bathroom, I'm getting out."

"Body issues." Malik sung.

"Get. Out." Bakura commanded.

"Whatever." Malik smirked, walking to the door, opening then slamming it. He heard Bakura sigh then step out the shower.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SOOO PALE!"

Bakura flinched, "Why are you still HERE!" He pulled a knife from under his towel that was sitting on the toilet. He threw the knife next to Malik's head.

"You've gotten better at that." Malik slipped out of the room, laughing.

Bakura growled, grabbing his knife. He stomped into his bedroom. It was quiet, way too quiet. He stepped carefully. He heard something shift on the other side of the bed. He slowly crawled towards it. Bakura lifted the knife over his head then popped his head over the edge.

" Ryou?"

Bakura stared at him with a confused face, "What are you doing in here?...And on my floor?"

"Looking for my contact." He said, "I brought up the suits."

Bakura sat the knife on the bed, "Oh," He thought for a second, "Wait...you don't wear contacts!"

'Ryou' gave a feral grin, "Oops, my cover's been blown!" His eyes flashed red before he morphed into Malik.

"Even though I just love this display of abilities we must be getting ready."

"What a party pooper? Was it only the contact bit?"

Bakura stared at him then sighed, "It was your ass."

"I knew it!" Malik stood up angrily, "You know, it's my only flaw when it comes to morphing! Why Ra, you blessed me with such a gift and a curse." He said, seriously, "Well, put on your suit. I have to finish my morning ritual. Your mother had some weird requests."

"Hn."

Malik decided to take care of funeral stuff. He said something about hating the fact of a high schooler was planning a funeral. Bakura knew he treated him like a child but never actually cared even though it annoyed him. Maybe it was because he was one of the oldest. Yugi was actually oldest then Akefia, Malik, Yami, Kisara, Duke and lastly Joey. And Joey was nineteen so Ryou and he were obviously the youngest in the house.

Bakura put his suit on, noticing the symbols of playing cards on his pocket. Annabel always loved playing cards, since she was a girl. She'd always play games with herself in her room even til her death. Her fascination with the cards was a mystery.

"There's nothing special about a pack of cards." He mumbled, throwing on the suit jacket. Malik told him that his Mother already planned everything and he could afford the some stuff that weren't handled. Where in the world he got money he didn't know. Or did he want to.

"Hey, Bakura?" Malik sat on the bed, brushing his short hair. It pissed him off that his long soft hair was burnt to ashes. He should have let stupid Akefia burn, he shouldn't have came back for him. He would've survived it anyway. The regeneration chemicals ensured that. His beautiful hair was short and uneven now.

"What, Malik?"

"Are you sure you want to go? I mean no one is forcing you. I heard you weren't too fond of Doc."

"I'm just fine and dandy! My psycho mother is finally off the streets from causing mayhem! It's a day of celebration!" He said, sarcastically happy.

Malik looked concern, "C'mere."

"What?"

"Come here for a second."

Bakura scowled, "Are you going to lecture me or something. I'm not in the mood."

Malik stood up, stretching. He walked beside Bakura.

"Be a man. I know it hurts knowing she wasn't there but stop living in the past. She's dead. I mean, What more do you think should have happened?"

A sudden flash of anger flashed inside him. He spun around on his heel, punching Malik in the face. Malik stumbled back.

"Don't talk like you know anything!"

"You're angry, conflicted but most of all afraid," Malik looked up at him from his bangs, "You're afraid like every abandoned child. You need someone to blame, your mother."

Bakura clenched his fists, "So what if I blame her! It's her fault."

"Was it?"

...

'Was it? Of course! But...but why does the question hurt so much? It feels so heavy on my mind. Was it her fault? She was a...monster. She was...'

"I'm going out for a bit."

Bakura snapped out of his trance to see Malik walking to the

"The...funeral."

"I can't see the Doc looking so lifeless."

"Where are you going?"

Malik smiled, "To see a friend about something. I'll come at the burial."

"Get dressed then." Bakura said.

"I don't need clothes, leave the window open."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "...Sure."

"Thank you, Cutie!" Malik laughed, leaving, "Tick Tok."

Bakura sighed. Malik was too strange for him to be concerned. He was too indirect. It wasn't worth wasting time asking him questions.

"Bakura?"

"Come in."

Ryou opened the door, silently walking in, "Morning."

"Morning." He replied.

"Well, Yugi made breakfast so we're going to church after we eat."

Bakura nodded.

Ryou looked around the room, "Um...where's Malik?"

"Why?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. What the hell did it matter to Ryou?

"I just wanted to know-"

"He's out."

"Where did-"

"Why?"

"I just want to know!" Ryou was starting to frustrated.

"He said he was meeting a friend. Is that bloody all?"

"Yea...he just was in charge of the funeral so - well, that's all. Breakfast is ready." Ryou stated quickly, leaving.

Bakura glared at the back of his head. Ryou had been acting strangely too. Maybe it was, having so many people in the house at once. It was quite a change.

"BAKURA!" Yami yelled.

Akefia kicked the door in, growling.

Joey stormed in, stomping up to him, "IF I WAIT ONE MORE SECOND TO EAT YUGI'S FOOD, I'LL KILL YOU!" He gripped his collar, "Let's go!"

"Let go of me!"

Akefia heaved him on his shoulder, "I told you guys we should have done this earlier."

"I know. That would've been smart." Yami grumbled as they walked downstairs.

"I'm starving! My Brooklyn belly can't take it! In America I would never have to worry about this."

"Shut up, we're never going to America. Not with the measly money at these dumb jobs." Yami said, "I should just start selling drugs again."

"We have to stay in legal pursuits or we'll easily end up being caught." Akefia said, throwing Bakura in his seat.

"You arses have some nerve! What if I was doing something important?" Bakura said, interupting their their complaining.

"Like playing Patty cake with Malik?" Duke asked, smirking, sitting at the table already.

Yugi slammed the bowl of strawberries on the table, "NO TALK OF SEX AT MY TABLE! STOP COMPLAINING OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT! DON'T LOOK SO UNCOMFORTABLE, KISARA, IF YOU HAVE TO SNEEZE DO IT!" Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone quietly stared at him as he took a deep breathe.

"But...You guys make fun of me when I sneeze." She whispered. Her normal voice was quiet and hoarse from her lack of speech. It was weak from her little incident two weeks ago too.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. These guys worshipped Kisara like a queen or some sort. She was the only girl afterall so they had to look out for her. She probably just sneezed like a kitten.

"I SAID SNEEZE!" Yugi screamed.

"Ah!" She gasped then sneezing, loudly, slamming her head on the table then crumbling to the floor. It sounded like a grown man was sneezing!

Moments later she stood up, "I'm okay."

Everyone had a grin on their face, trying not to laugh at her.

"No one make fun of Kisara! She's an upstanding woman with great talents!" Kisara smiled at Akefia's words, "And her talents damn sure don't include sneezing like a lady." Yami smirked. "But instead a husky, manly construction worker."

"Akefia!" Kisara buried her face in her hands. For a second everyone thought she was crying until they heard giggles.

Joey burst into laughter with the others in pursuit. Rule number one of the house: laughter is to be treated with more laughter, not scolding. The rules were decided about three days ago.

Yugi smiled, "Okay, okay, enough nonsense. Everyone can eat now."

Bakura snatched the pancakes before the beasts devoured them. Yami stabbed his hand, shoving some of the stack in his mouth.

"Fuck, dammit!" He ripped the fork from his hand, "I thought you liked waffles!"

"Do you see waffles!" Yami ferociously chomped on the fluffy pancakes.

"Yes!"

"Where?" He snapped his head towards the table, looking for some.

Bakura smashed the plate over his head and stole his pancakes. He learned after their arrival that breakfast was survival of the hungriest.

"Kisara, are you drinking water? Don't you want some juice?" Ryou asked, courteously.

"No, I can't consume those impurities. This is stone cold Russian Vodka anyway." She said like it was nothing.

Joey waved a knife around in Duke's face when he tried to steal his sausages. Duke kicked him under the table then threw milk on him. Good thing they weren't dressed yet.

"Why is raven like a writing desk?" Yami said, cracking his head back into place. He looked a little wobbly and slurred his words.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"I DON'T REMEMBER, YOU SLAMMED A FUCKING TRAY ON MY HEAD!"

"Thanks a lot, Bakura. Now, I'm going to hear his complaints all frigging day." Yugi groaned, shoving some peanut butter in Yami's mouth, shutting him up. Yami glared at Yugi.

"I'm sorry but your yelling irks me." Yugi continued eating his oatmeal.

"Haha, Yugi owed you!" Joey snickered.

"Joey, you talk in your sleep. It's strange, you keep yelling 'I'm no furry'. It makes me worry about your cosplay fetishes. " Yugi sipped his coffee.

"I DON'T HAVE A COSPLAY FETISH!"

"Prove it because your dreaming says otherwise."

"There's nothing wrong with a few fetishes." Duke said, fighting Akefia over an apple. Akefia bent his hand back close to breaking it then snatched the apple.

"I have problems with this conversation. One: It's strange. Two: It's not like Joey's getting laid in this lifetime."

"True." Everyone agreed.

"I hate you all so much." Joey muttered under his breathe.

Kisara looked around the table, "Where's Nii-san?"

"Out. Seeing a friend." Bakura answered, happily eating his stolen pancakes.

"A friend? What friend?"

Bakura shrugged.

"Probably that dude in the mental institution." Akefia said, in a bored tone, "It's sad he if he is still visiting him."

"What dude?" Ryou asked.

Yami scratched his head, "Malik used to to visit this crazy guy years ago. Back then we all had jobs but after the authorities were supiscious, we stopped. Malik kept going for some reason, he would also talk about his favorite patient. He finally stopped going after HWC said that next time he would be executed. They explained what exactly his execution was. I forget the name,"

"Um...I think it was 'A Dancer's Regrets'." Yugi said.

"Quite a sad name indeed. We locked him inside his room. Every time someone went in there all he talked about was his patients. On Sundays he'd turn violent, screaming and shouting that they needed him and he couldn't abandon them. It lasted two months before the scientists got peeved and starved him near dead."

"It was hard seeing him like that." Kisara added, "He looked so...horrific."

"Yup. No one saw him for a good month. When we did he was really thin. He scratched his head, grinning, 'I guess, I took it too far.' After that we stuffed him full of food even if he hated it." Akefia said, "The little idiot gained ten pounds in a week."

"Though he never looked happier then when he came from the mental institute..." Kisara muttered, "Not even around us."

Ryou looked like he was going to cry, Bakura was frowning.

"We've all had our lowest points." Yugi chuckled, grimly, "Some more than others." He referred to himself, "But that's why we have friends and family! We're together for a reason, we complete each other!"

"I agree in a less sappy way." Yami said, peeling a banana. He bit into it.

"Yami, you're allergic!" Yugi exclaimed as Yami choked for dear life. He stabbed him with a epipen. Everyone was curious if Yugi could do it right.

"YOU MISSED MY FUCKING VEIN!" Yami screamed.

* * *

'So, they closed it down.' Malik hopped up the stone steps. He brought his paw to the door. If he weren't so small he would touch the buzzer. It probably wouldn't work. It brought tears to his eyes. He meowed as if screaming 'Open!'

It wasn't supposed to be like this! Those people needed him at the time. He should have just went. He should have- No! The past has been buried. He did what he could but it hurt knowing he abandoned them. His patients were always so happy to see him and...

Malik sighed. It was best to leave He never liked to be kept waiting. He hopped down the steps, making his way towards the city

'Why are we always the whipping boy?'

'Shut it, Runiharu. I don't like people in my mind.'

'It's not like I'm touching your memories, which are vaulted up very tightly.'

'Good. My memories are terrible, not interesting in the least.'

Malik heard a chuckle, 'It doubt something so trivial would be kept in a vault. What are you hiding from the gods themselves?'

'...Their demise.'

'How rebellious of you, Mr. Ishtar. Rebellious indeed.'

'Aren't you tired yet! Most of the time you can't get out two sentences before going to sleep.'

'It takes a lot of energy to communicate.'

'Then don't.'

'Pfft. Like I'd ever give you peace of mind. Well, goodnight, Mr. Ishtar.'

"Meow!" (Shut the hell up!)

He ran a little faster in rage. How dare that sleeping bastard! Malik hated things such as mind reading and telepathy. Though he was a fan of horror, he wasn't of supernatural. Something about his mind being a open book made him a little...weak. Not a heavily used word in his vocabulary. It was such a stupid adjective that I did said too damn much. That's one of the reasons he despised it.

Malik turned into an alleyway. He liked the alley in cat form. There were so many creeps in them it made him snicker, grimly. Maybe he was a sadist. He had always admired the dangerous lifestyles of those less fortunate. Tragedies gave him a feeling of completion. Even though it still wasn't always safe for a cat., there was always some guys who liked to throw them in microwaves and watch their guts burst. Oh well, that wouldn't be too bad, he guessed.

He realized he finally made it downtown. He was close to his destination. The fancy city buildings made him feel so tiny and they were too tall to climb as a cat so that made it troublesome. One of his favorite words: troublesome. Why? He never really knew.

He sneaked his way into the building. He crept his way into the elevator, jumping up to hit the top button. Malik sat dung his claws into the floor because the pressure rougher on his smaller form. It made him a bit dizzy but he pulled it together.

Malik strode down the hallway of the office building. He crawled through the pet door on the oaken door.

"Meow!"

"For someone who's late, you sure do walk slow."

Malik smirked before turning back into himself, "I see you almost everyday, it's not special anymore. I think this too much of a forced marriage than partnership."

"Like anyone wants to marry you, that was the biggest mistake of my life."

Malik frowned, "I'm keeping the ring though, Seto. Hehe, it's too precious knowing I captured the ice cold, Seto Kaiba! My favorite patient."

"WHY IS THIS WRITING SO TINY! I CAN'T READ THIS SHIT!" Yami yelled, waving the papers around, "YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOTHER WAS THE MASTER OF PISS ING ME OFF EVEN IN DEATH!"

"Give me that!" Bakura snatched it from Yami, "Ryou!"

Ryou took the papers. He glanced over them, "It says: Please ride to my funeral in style. I can't stand the thought of such an impoverished burial ceremony. I took the pleasure of going to a car rental a few blocks down from my house. There should be a truck waiting. I'm sure you've met the experiments if my plans have gone correctly which they have.' Geez, Bakura, you and Mum sure do sound the same."

"Shut the bloody hell up!"

Ryou cleared his throat, "'Joey can drive, I let him use the simulator for it. It was like teaching a monkey with dementia but it will do me well on my list of good deeds which is short. Maybe I shouldn't have punched that nun that one time...oh nevermind! Just go to the rentals on Earl St! And don't question me, that damn nun deserved it. You'd think they'd be nice dealing with God all day but no they're bitter women!' I'll stop there because there's a lot of rambling after that so Earl St."

Everyone looked at him with a blank stare. He stood a lot like Annabel.

"You have feminine hips." Duke muttered.

Ryou gasped. He looked as if he would cry, "I know! I'm sensitive about it!" He yelled.

"It's okay Ryou, you make up for it in...the long run." Yugi chirped.

Ryou flashed him the finger before jetting upstairs.

"C'mon Ryou! Your feminine hips aren't bad. They got us free refills at the cinema!" Bakura called up the stairs.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Bakura smirked, turning back to the group. Kisara was the only one still there with a grin on her face.

"Can I watch? I need more inspiration for my yaoi comics." Kisara pleaded.

Bakura scowled, "Now when did you lose your shame?"

"When they destroyed my reproduction system." She laughed, half-heartedly.

"Just adopt," Bakura walked past her to the couch.

"Oh yea! That'll work too!"

He turned on the television. He hardly watched the thing because it made him feel slightly dumber afterwards. Kisara jumped over it, sitting/crushing his legs. He groaned yet kept flipping through channels.

"Bakura-kun, do you hate your mother? It just feels like whenever you hear about her, you shut down a little."

Bakura glanced at her from his futile attempts at finding something intriguing.

"Yes, I do. "

She huffed, "She wasn't all bad, you know. She was actually quite kind and caring."

"I've never saw that side of her so excuse me if I fail to believe it."

Kisara frowned. No one should hate their parents, even if they were terrible. "...My parents were killed right in front of me."

Bakura turned the tv off, "What?"

"My parents were ripped apart with a pins and needles. I never knew my parents when they were in their right mind. So, I couldn'd really like them in first place so it wasn't hard leaving them for dead. It felt...nice. In that sense of it I am psychotic but if I added more back story to my parents and I's relationship it would make sense."

"My parents were Gothic Russian enthusiasts. I grew up with paintings that followed my movements. My parents loved one thing more than Gothic living: Gothic torture. They love the screaming and pain with a Gothic twist. Who would be their victim, hm? Who other than their well-mannered daughter, Katerina? They bound me and branded my family symbol onto my chest along with whippings. It was not the ideal living arrangements. At this point in time, I learned to cope with alcohol as a minor. Bad past, da?"

"Well one day I found this beautiful coat in town and bought it on impulse. It had a shawl and bows and was just the cutest thing in my life. I came home with it inside my bag. My mother grabbed me when I came in, yelling nonsense about how she could smell my sins. Then she grabbed me by the hair, dragging me to the torture room. Father was already down there preparing the stupid casket with spikes. Mother threw me down the steps. I only cared about the coat so I hugged the bag to my chest as I fell. They could tell I was hiding something in the bag so Father proposed we play with fire that day."

"When that flame inched towards me something snapped, I felt so cold. And I...blacked out. I came to hours later and they were dead. Faces pinned to the wall, bodies in tatters. I just put my coat on and left. I never screamed, cried, laughed, smiled, I did nothing. I just ran." She finished, "Sometimes I sit and think it was me. I did it. I killed my parents. It was me...but I will neve be sure til death. Though all evidence is directed at me. And I guess that's why I changed my name, I felt like a criminal. Katerina...it was pretty. Anyway! At least your mother loved you enough to keep you away from our world. She protected you from the evils in her life. I wished at least one of my parents would have done that for me."

Bakura just stared at her.

"...I want some Vodka, want some?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hm? I don't care, I...I heard we all have parent problems so I wanted you to know we know your pain. You can be mad but you have to let it go after so much time. My heart feels so many regrets. Never let pain create shackles round your feet. If you feel chains lurking around, run. Run far and find peace." Kisara touched her chest, "Before they swallow you whole in despair."

Bakura's eyes flashed red. Kisara appeared to have wings behind her. Huge black feathered wings, flapping. The room slowly deteriorated around them. Chains circled around her in a spiralling tornado then suddenly bound her. They tightly gripped her skin, turning it red. She looked like she was screaming but nothing came out. Bakura lunged for her but she just disappeared. He stood up straight. A girl walked toward him. Her hair up in a ponytail. She stared at him with bright blue eyes. She touched the tape on her mouth. Blood slowly dripped from it as if she was coughing up blood. Scars appeared on her body. Then came bruises discolouring the pale skin. Dark circles attacked her eyes as her pure white dress slowly became filthy in blood.

Above her chest a symbol glowed red. It was two dragons surrounding a diamond. She flinched as it appeared. She gripped her neck, crying. Blue eyes widened, she shivered, hands flying to her arms to gain warmth. Seventeen was left on her neck.

The girl fell to her knees. She shakily wrote with her blood on the black floor. It read 'Who was I?'

"It doesn't matter." Bakura spoke cautiously. "Who are you now is fine."

Blue orbs met brown. The tape fell, she hacked up blood. Those blue eyes rolling back as she panted, "Th...Thank you."

Bakura heard...water? He spun around to see a huge wave of blood coming their way.

"We have to run!"

"...I feel warmth."

"Kisara-"

"I feel so warm for the time in a long time. I feel-"

Bakura backed up. He could never out run the flood. Seconds, they only had mere seconds. A grown Kisara appeared behind him. Bright white wings curling around him. She played a flute, heavenly. The blood past them, not once staining the pure white.

Bakura heard the melody before. Many, many times.

* * *

"Bakura, are you awake?" It was Mother.

"I can't sleep."

He felt the weight of another on his bed, "Yea, I heard you go get some water."

"Mum, can you sing that song?"

"Sayonara." She was lying beside him.

"Mhm."

"Alright." She smiled.

"Heard the sound of waves around

From far away, the echo just sways

The sky above is nearly in tears

It's wrapping me to ease my fears

Our beating heart start to dash

Overlapping shadows, they start to clash

Our happy days I thought they'd remain

But now I see that it was all in vain..."

* * *

'Yes it's that song.'

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"I have no idea. Where am I?"

"My soul." She replied with a serious expression.

"Your...soul? Heh. Nice joke but what joke are you pulling? Is this one of your skills or something?"

"No joke. Somehow you're in my soul.. I'd like to know how."

"For now, where's the exit?,

Bakura felt some blood splash him, before being completely emerged in the red liquid.

Kisara floated above him, still pure white, "In order to leave you have to die." She gently brought her hands to his neck. She squeezed tighter, smiling, "Just give in." He still struggled to pry her hands off. She dug her nails into his neck, roughly draining his life. Bakura felt all his lungs fill with blood. If he cried out for help, he'd only swallow more. His vision slowly turned black, hands dropping to his side. There he lie, dead.

The sea of blood, quickly drained into a dark abyss. Kisara fell to her knees, panting. She pushed her blood drenched hair from her face. She looked to she the girl covered in bruises and scars.

"How homily. No one needs to be reminded of scum like you."

"Who I am now is fine." The unblinking blue eyes focused on her.

Kisara clenched her fists, feeling tears sting her eyes, "Thank you." She looked back to the ground.

The broken little girl disappeared, looking clean and taken care of. Holding a small teddy bear with a bell around his neck.

* * *

"AH!"

Malik, what's the problem? " Kaiba asked.

He panted, shaking his head. Something...Something was happening.

"Calm yourself! What's the matter!"

"I need a drink." Malik whispered, getting up.

"I thought you stopped drinking?"

Malik ran in the kitchen.

"You're a psychopathic idiot." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

Malik raided the kitched, searching everywhere. Finding a beautiful bottle of aged wine. He ripped off the cork with his teeth. He chugged down the liquid gold. It calmed his nerves.

"You never said that at the alter."

"Worst mistake of my life."

"I know dearest! My sugar bear sure is grumpy, today!"

"If you're referring to me, I'll murder you."

Malik walked back to the living room, taking a quick swig.

"What were you freaking out about?"

"An unexpected liability but if we plan correctly it will be efficiently solved."

Kaiba leaned back, glancing at the blonde. He dressed when he came in. Malik was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with thick purple strips over a lavender tank, skinny jeans, and a red choker.

"Tsk. Don't forget your time limit."

"Of course. Tick tok, Kaiba, Tick tok."

"No screw ups this time like at the HWC. I don't care who you want to protect, stick to the plan or I'm pulling our of this."

"I truly understand, thank you. I won't fail you like last time. I swear everything will go according to plan, Seto."

"Good...now please pour yourself a glass, I'd like to drink that later."

"Hell no." Malik took a swig to piss him off and succeeded with flying colours.

"Damn it! Give that bottle!" He yelled.

"Give me a kiss." Another swig.

Kaiba fumed, "I'll murder you!"

* * *

The white room...it was so bright inside. I couldn't hardly see. I looked down to find myself on an experimentation table which would explain the bright lights. I sat up, the cloth falling to my waist.

"How are you, Masaki?"

I jumped a little. I knew that voice! Oh, God, I knew that voice.

"Ah! Mr. Katsuragi, Sir!" I saluted until I felt air on my chest, "Gah!" I immediately brought the cloth up to cover myself. I looked I view Mr. Katsuragi, he hadn't the slightest feeling towards it. I also noticed my speech was delayed.

"How are you, Masaki?"

"Tip top shape, Sir!" I felt my lips. Why did I sound so funny?

He walked to the table, "Do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head.

"Your mind was destroyed. We tried to peace together all your memories but some we just couldn't fix. Think about that night and see if you remember something."

My mind was destroyed? Really, I felt fine. I silently nodded then tried to think of that night. I...I was dropping someone off and...she attacked me. The white haired bitch! What did I do to her!

"I remember my attacker." I clenched my fists.

"Good...Would you like to hunt down your attacker."

"What?" I gasped. I wasn't allowed to fight in the HWC, I could rough up those who resisted but not fight especially not kill!

"We would like you to join the government in search of those rogue experiments. Who know what danger their putting the world in. They're not like you and I, they're monsters. They want to take innocent people's lives and ruined them. Please, we need you to save the world." He grabbed my hand, pleading.

"Save the world?"

"I believe you're the only one who can stop those beasts. Anzu Masaki, please help us and join me." He gently kissed my hand. I blush. Mr. Katsuragi...

I nodded, "Of course, Sir. I'll bring down those awful monsters, I promise! I'd like to start as soon as possible!"

"Perfect," He smiled at me, "But you should rest. I would hate for you to be too hurt."

"Why, thank you."

He stood, straight, "No, thank you." He left with his nobleman walk. My King.

I felt my heart speed up. I...I was going to save the world. Those damn traitors deserved death and I had to administer punishment. Escape equals executions, the law of the HWC. I'd serve them til death for Katsuragi. My love...they'll pay. Especially that white haired bitch.

I cackled at the thought, "LET'S START THE GAMES!"

* * *

Mistakes. Is there a limit to how many you can make? I doubt that. I can't help but smile when thinking about mine. It would be a very long list of failures but also lessons learned. Mistakes mold you into an adult. Because everything you do will come bring and nothing can fight your battles for you. Past Mistakes just keep returning, haunting me, I should have never agreed to this! I should have never signed that fucking contract! I should have never trusted that wolf in sheep's clothing! But...I was a fool. I made the mistake. Please, fix my mistakes and uncover the truth.

* * *

Hello, it's Hatsu. Listen, we need some reviews or I will give you my bad luck. I'll find you, rub against you and give you this shit because this is some serious stuff. It can be prevented with a simple review.

Please and thank you.

P.S: I haven't sneezed in two weeks, it's killing me slowly.


	6. Chapter 6: Power and Control

Hello! No rants this time so enjoy! But I must admit for the song that Ms. Annabel sings it's the wrong one. I typed the wrong song from my thing. It was supposed to be Mary's Theme from Ib so meh. It appears here you'll be familiar with its relavance. Also those executions you've heard about are Dangan Ronpa style (enjoy that) So if you like dirty humor, poorly written fights, horror, agruements and especially the almighty narcissistic Yami then get ready for Chaotic Calvary! *makes crowd noises*

Review! Please and thanks!

* * *

I walked down the street. My turn to make breakfast? I can't cook but I know a few ladies who'll do it or for free.I've always been good with ladies. I loved them so much I hated them. I have a few who I genuinely love but others...well I try to be on my best behaviour now. Before, I couldn't help myself from going after a short skirt and tight shirt for a night of fun.

I loved gambling back then too. Dice and cards were my specialty. Bringing one or the another into my one nighters was fun too.

I grew up in a family of doll makers. I too became a perfected lover of the art. Dolls became a big part of my life. They became my only friends. Now I can make anyone a puppet from the experimentation. It wasn't by choice but I enjoy it at times. It's not mind control but I can release a toxic pheromone that lowers people's will to fight back the source, myself. I become the puppet master, I love that control. If I were up to my old habits this would be the ultimate lady catcher.

When I was in school everyone hated me. They'd call me a nerd, idiot, creep, etc. I thought it was just childish games but one day...they took it too far.

* * *

_"Otogi, do you think you could help me with something?"_

_I looked up from my schoolbag to see Setsu Mizuki. She was standing over top of me, hands on her hips with a wide grin. I kept quiet, staring at her. Why would she speak to me? _

_"Can you even speak Japanese? "_

_"Yes."_

_She flipped her long black hair, "If you can speak, do it! I mean like right?!" She asked her flunkies. _

_"Yea!" They answered. _

_I looked at my feet. In the morning most kids waited outside for the bell. I sat myself next to an old tree. Sometimes I brought a doll to keep me company though I never took her out of my bag._

_"I...I don't think I could with anything. "_

_"I just wanted help in English. Sensei said you were the only one who passed the last test. That's probably because you're a mix." She muttered the last part. _

_I moved my face deeper into my knees, "I don't think I could help you."_

_"Are you saying!"_

_"Just Sensei would help more!"_

_"You're calling me dumb!" __She looked infuriated, "How dare you, Otogi! I'll make you pay for that. " She turned on her heel. Her minions flashing me a glare. _

_I cringed. I hated them. They assumed they were better than me, everyone did._

* * *

_Two weeks later~_

_Everything was black. My vision was blurred. I tried to rub my eyes but they were bound. I struggled get free. It made clanking noises. When my blur of unconsciousness faded away I could see handcuffs._

_"Oh, thank god! I thought he was dead."_

_"Setsu, let's hurry! If a teacher sees us-"_

_"Shut up!"_

_I looked up. So many girls! No it was just...two of everything. Did...did they drug me? Setsu took a step forward, I kicked her in the knee. _

_"We thought you might do that." She smirked, pulling something from behind her back. _

_"Marianne!" My doll! My precious doll! Grandma said to never let anyone else touch her!_

_"Marianne? The little freak named it! Bebe!"_

_The girl held a lighter under Marianne. I had to save her please God! I need to she's the only thing I have of gran-gran!_

_"Please, put her down!" I plead. _

_"Alright then." She dropped her into the flame. Marianne caught fire. My lung for her proved futile. Gran-gran and I made her together. I believed a piece of her soul was it her, protecting me. She was my first doll._

_I sobbed, "Marianne!"_

_"Aw! He's crying like a baby!" Setsu laughed and the rest joined. Setsu Mizuki, you, would pay. That disgusting painted face would beg for mercy._

* * *

Hm? After that they humiliated me, dressing me in the girl's uniform, telling me I 'was the cutest little girl', writing insults on my body and face. Afterwards they took pictures as proof. I think I remember some of the stuff they wrote. Well, I'm sure you could tell it was rude. Heh, I soaked all night wiping off the permanent marker.

I changed after that day. I changed my nerdy look into my look now. A heartthrob. I even changed my name to 'Duke Devlin'. No one there could tell I was he. And then something miraculously happened...

Ah, what did they call me?...Yes, it was 'The Card Game Killer'. What a befitting name. Pizza face finally broke, they'd probably say if they knew. Those idiots would tremble in fear.

A woman approached me. She could be what most would call a whore.

"Hey, sexy~ Here's my number!" Some random girl approached me, giggling.

I took it, feeling the paper burn my hands, "Thanks, gorgeous." Whore.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to give me a call~" She winked. Slut.

I smirked, "Then I'll definitely do so." I would never.

"Good." She walked off, puffing out her chest to make her breast look bigger. Filthy trash.

I watched her go. I threw the card away, leaning on a tree. I took deep breaths. She was so disgusting, I just wanted to- No! I can't go back to that!

* * *

_"**51 Woman killed in a span of one week! Who could be doing this?"**_

_I stared at the tv. _

_"Setsu, do you know who did this?" I looked over to the girl._

_She didn't reply. I hugged her close, "I know you're scared but don't worry. I'll protect from that creep. I'll be your knight in shinning amour._

_She just lied there, I hope she was comforted by that. I kissed her red, cherry lips._

_"I hate when you wear so much makeup, I prefer your natural look."_

_She stared at me with big chocolate eyes. I loved those eyes more than I thought I would. They were filled with emotion. I could stare at them forever. She was my best._

_I kissed those lips again, "I love you." I whispered. Then threw her body off me, "Back to business!" I dragged her corpse to the bathroom, dropping her on the tile floor. I put on my gloves._

_"Bath time!" The water was extremely hot. It turned her skin red. It was a ritual by now. I dressed them as dolls. Dolls were innocent and pure and gorgeous! _

_I dried her off. She had such beautiful black hair, I didn't need to put a wig on her. I brought her to the bedroom where I had her clothes prepared. My gorgeous little 52. _

_After a bit I let the routine take over. Fifty-two times I've done this process of metamorphosis. Circle lenses, concealer, long eye lashes. Tea length dress, folded knee socks, Mary -Janes and a cute little fifty-two above her cheek. _

_" You look so beautiful, Setsu. Now, where to put you? " I carry her back to the living room. I looked around. There was a glass case next to the tv. She did say her mother was going to send her some antiques to put in it. I took out the shelves, sitting them in the kitchen like they were cutting boards. Heh, clever, indeed. _

_I took the supplies out my bag. I loved this part a little less but the outcome was cute. I nailed her feet to the wooden floor of the cabinet. I made sure one was slightly bent for an innocent look. Then I hooked her hands together then nailed them to her chest. Next was the tricky but it got the whole body to stand up. I drove a rod through her skull to the top of the case to make her look alive. The skull always took a bit longer to drive through. _

_I grabbed my cloth, wiping the blood off her body was easy. With that I was finished. My 52 dolls, my collection of beauty and innocence. It was the same number as a deck of cards without the joker. I felt myself blush. _

_"Heh...heh...hahaha...HAHAHAHA!" I cackled. I hugged myself. I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! I'm the joker! _

_I whispered it forty-two more times after that. _

* * *

"I'm the joker..." I pushed myself away from the tree. I give up on seeing those girls. I couldn't bare it. I walked back home, opening the door. I came face to face with Kisara.

"G'morning, Duke. I heard you went out to get stuff, I found more food so I was going to catch you."

"It's fine, the market was closed," I lied.

"It's your turn to cook right, I'll lend a hand."

I nodded my head, "Thanks."

She turned around, "I'll put on my lolita dress for you." She was wearing a white American 50's style dress.

"It's fine, your clothing isn't striking me as filth." It's not usually how I talk to ladies. I pretended to be Flirty and charming but really I am cynical and blunt. I hate women, I use and toy with their ugly emotions for my own game.

"Good now let's make the pancakes." She turned on her heels and walked for the kitchen.

Kisara was a good girl. I liked that. She was a real living doll. And if she wasn't...hehe...

* * *

Bakura groaned, blinking awake. He rolled over to meet lemon blonde hair.

"Malik, did you dye your hair a brighter blonde?" He mumbled.

"Huh?" Dark purple met brown.

"Who are you!"

"Hm? Yugi." He rubbed his eyes.

"Your hair!"

"We ran out of dye, sue me! Get ready for school, fashion police." He grumbled.

Bakura thought, "It's Sunday. And the funeral?"

"We did it without you. It's Tuesday. You died on Saturday before the funeral."

"Died?"

Yami sat up with all black hair and brown eyes, "You!" He pointed to Bakura, "Bathe! You smell like shit! Joey, I've told you plenty of times, Mutts don't belong on the bed." He kicked Joey off the bed, whom slept across the bottom. Joey didn't when stir even he hit the floor.

"And Yugi, I require the snuggling I had a nightmare."

Bakura got up, anyway. It only took a whiff to tell he needed a shower. He walked into the bathroom.

"Your trial will be held in the afternoon." Yami grumbled, afterwards.

Bakura found Malik passed out next to the toilet.

"Aren't we hung over?"

"Fuck you, the bathroom floor is cold and I got overheated."

"In fall?"

"Yes, in fall! Ya know, no one likes a smart mouth, soul-rapist."

"Soul rapist?"

"Who invades someone's soul then dies? You filthy scrumbug."

Bakura turned on the shower, waiting for it to heat up, "You are delusional."

"Delusional?! I saved your ass!"

"I doubt that."

"You stopped breathing in your mini-coma! After you practically damaged my sister's soul!"

"What are you talking about!"

Malik sat up, eye twitching, "I'm talking about me having to play nurse, taking care of a dead you and hysterical Kisara because I'm only one with medical experience! I also have to play detective trying to find out what the fuck happened. And all I get from her is that you were in her soul! Now could you shed some light on how!"

"Is this some kind of joke."

Malik glared at him, "Does it look like I'm joking?" He ran a hand through his hair, standing up, "You better get your half of the story straight or I'll be the one to kill you. Heir to the experimentation rights or not I'll slice you in half. Be very careful because I was made to mercilessly kill without hesitation." He swiftly stormed out of the bathroom.

Bakura glared at the door. This was fucking insanity. Like hell he could go into someone's soul, that didn't even make sense. He climbed into the shower. He growled at the realisation that he was still wearing his boxers, casting them outside the curtains.

"Is this how you conduct yourself in a democracy!"

Bakura sighed, looking out the curtains, "Joey, I really am not for one of your American tales of idiocy."

"Hey! Did you just cuss at me!"

"You've clearly never looked up 'Idiocy'.

Joey crossed his arms, "I'll tell Yugi on you! He'll do that weird thing where he makes you feel guilty being born!"

"How so?"

"Mind tricks, man. It's all a game to him! Once he convinced me my existence was all a lie...it was so cool. I wish I could do it! I'm be like 'Bam! I'm the best! I can do shit with my mind power!' Then they'd be all, 'No you can't!' and I say, 'Who asked you!' and they say 'Maybe you should try not talking to yourself aloud!'...

Bakura decided to avoid responding. It seemed like their was no point in joining in the debate. So, Yugi could manipulate people. That was interesting. Maybe he could help explain what was going on? "Going into people's souls? Yes I'm able to do that." He smiled, packing Ryou and his lunches.

"Do you think any...humans could do it?"

Yugi laughed, "Humans can't even figure out why the world is in total chaos? I doubt any Normal could."

Bakura munched on his toast, "Hn. What if they did?"

"Hm...then I wouldn't classify them as human because their obviously not. Humans are weak and could hardly play any of my games. Not like I want them to either, I prefer them staying clueless."

"Aren't you human without the experimentation. It should wear off."

"Then I'd die."

"Die?"

Yugi sat their bags on the kitchen table, "Their is no us without the drugs they give us. Our bodies are completely dependent on the toxins that a drug called 'Madness' produces. They've did their damage. I am thankful for them though, they keep me wondering about humanity's morals. Whatever those are. What makes you ask?"

"Nothing."

"Something obviously. Don't lie."

"Curiosity."

Yugi frowned, "Lies get easier to tell if you do it often. That's why the truth often gets buried. There was one woman I knew who lied to herself more than others...Annabel."

Bakura stood up, "Thanks for lunch."

"We'll continue our talk later. And I don't forget so be prepared to tell the truth when you get home."

"Fine."

"Get Ryou and be off then. Have good day."

"Alright."

Yugi sipped his coffee, "Why don't you ever wish me a good day. I sick of working at the comic book store, I miss the game shop." He sighed.

"YUGI, I WANT MORE SNUGGLES!"

"Coming!" He scowled, "Lousy piece of shit. Go strangle yourself." Yugi shook his head, "Oh, Lord. I'm going to snap soon. I can feel myself...hesitating." He cringed. Stupid human emotions. He pouted, tugging at his blonde hair. Humans were so...stupid.

"Ryou!" Bakura called.

"Ah!"

**CRASH!**

Ryou ran down the stsps, tripping a few times, "They're fighting!" Ryou yelled, jumping on Bakura. Two figures came tumbling down the steps.

"GO TRIP AND DIE!"

"BURN IN HELL!"

Akefia and Malik. Biting, scratching, punching and most of all cursing.

"What happened, I thought they were best friends?" Bakura asked, being choked by his brother's grip on him.

"I don't know!"

Yugi walked out of the kitchen. He looked at the ex-friends then the twins, "I should start smoking." He returned to to the kitchen this time coming with a spray bottle.

"Stop it Stop it!" He sprayed Akefia and Malik.

"Ow, what is that!" Malik yelled, practically sizzling.

Yugi shook the bottle, "Salt, mineral water and a whole lot of prayer."

"Kay! Holy water!" They scattered. Malik flying under the couch, Akefia turning to hit the wall.

Yugi looked at the twins, "Go to school!" He sprayed Bakura in the face.

"OW!" It burned so bad! He grabbed Ryou and ran.

"Stay holy my friends." Yugi nodded.

"YUGI!"

"Coming!...Motherfucking idiot."

* * *

"Why are we here?"

"I want cake." Duke answered.

"Wasn't it our turn to make breakfast?" Kisara brushed her hair behind her ear. Duke had dragged her off to some cake shop. It was a real cute store though. She didn't mind.

"Can you cook?"

She looked at the floor, "No."

Duke smiled, "Me either so cake is the only answer."

Rule 2 in the house: Cake is always the right answer. Cake solves every problem.

"Oh, yea. I forgot. What kind are you getting?"

"The multiple flavored cheesecake." He pointed to the delicious looking cake.

"Excuse me, Sir." Kisara asked the man over the counter.

"Yes?"

"Can my husband and I please get the cheesecake over there? We're having our anniversary."

The man smiled, "Really there's a discount for anniversaries! Half price!"

"What luck we have, honey!" She laughed.

"Yes, indeed." Duke stared at her, "Dearest." Ew.

"I'll get that right away, Ma'am!"

Duke smirked, "You are a Russian devil."

Kisara smiled, "*Спасибо."

Here's your cake. Can I see any proof? My manager makes me check."

"I'm a man on the bottom so you know, it's not official." She looked to the ground, heartbroken.

The man blinked, "I'm sorry! Here, free of charge!"

"Really? Thank you so much! Honey, people are finally showing us respect as a couple."

"...Yes, darling." His smile twitched a little.

"C'mon. We have to go home and feed our pomeranians!" She took the cake.

Duke grabbed her hand, "Hurry up."

"I'm sure we have a LGBT meeting later!" She shoved her foot in the doorway.

"Shut up Kisara!" He tried to pry her away.

"Then afterwards we'll have lots of butt sex! Hurray for buttsex!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

"Now, what's the fighting about?"

"Akefia wouldn't mind his damn business." Malik said, finally getting to make his face up. He didn't add the part about wanting to punch Akefia in the face for a while now. His beautiful hair was ashes now because of him. He deserved to pay. Not to notice the bandages in strange places.

"I just wanted to know where you've been going during the day."

"To which I replied 'Mind your fucking business.' What did you want me to say?"

"Where you've been going!"

"Mind your fucking business."

Akefia lunged for his throat but Yugi pushed him away. Malik was an insufferable jackass, Akefia knew that but he never kept secrets of his own. He kept group secrets and shared his. So, how dare he start keeping secrets now.

"As for where he's been, it's his business but I suggest, Malik, it's not dangerous."

"Of course not, we promised legal pursuits. I'm discussing business proposals with an acquaintance."

Akefia stood up, "Are you shaking it for dollar bills!" Malik used that excuse back in Egypt! Akefia knew he couldn't stay away from the dangerous life.

Malik raised an eyebrow, "Where in my sentence did you sense the slightest bit of shady dealings? No! I've never shook it for dollar bills!"

"Yes you have! Back in Egypt before I found you and afterwards you probably did!"

"That was a dancing establishment!" Malik crossed his arm.

"Pole dancing!"

He gasped, "It was belly dancing!"

"Lies! That place was filled with prostitution!" Akefia clenched his fists.

"It didn't concern you then and it doesn't concern you now! I was never apart of that ring of prostitution! It was, just an accusation at the time."

Akefia rolled his eyes, "It seemed accurate enough, Malik!"

"I'm telling you, I never was apart of that."

"Stop lying!"

"What about you huh, 'Thief King'! What a title for an upstanding person! You were as filthy as me in sin!"

"You're changing the subject."

Malik smiled, "No, let's talk about you. It's all about you. It's always been about you! Thief King this! Thief King that! It's all you've thought about! Your title, your gold, YOURSELF! While you were off playing thief I was in the real world and guess what? There, it's nothing but money, it's just the ways you get are less than ideal. Any man can go into a someone's home and steal but not every man can actually go out, lower his pride, and earn his fair share."

"Malik-"

"Shut up while I'm talking! You have been selfish, arrogant, proud, greedy and a terrible best friend! So don't act like all of a sudden you're concerned for my well being because I don't need you watching over me anymore! It's too fucking late to make amends so don't act like you care because you don't and never did!" He panted.

Yugi opened his mouth then shut it. It wasn't worth it. What happened to them? They used to be so close. Wait- Yugi mulled over it. No, Malik was always close, Akefia never even gave him a side ward's glance. Malik proposed they were friends when Yugi asked. Akefia...never cared. Were they ever friends?

"You took me in because of pity! You thought of me as a lesser man! It wasn't until I almost died for you, that you gave a damn! And-and...I'm leaving. I'm leaving." He sighed, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked, hurriedly.

No reply.

"Malik!"

**SLAM!**

* * *

"Mr. Touzoku!"

Ryou looked up at their teacher from his notes because Bakura was too busy staring out the window.

"Yes, Sir?" He said.

"I meant the other one who never pays attention in my class."

Bakura glanced at him, "You act like your class is worth shit on my grades. It's not like this subject matters."

"That smart mouth will land you in jail."

The bell rung.

"Don't listen to that asshole. He's pure bullshit." A girl next to him said, "He told me the same thing." She had bright blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Really?" He said, uninterested. He walked a bit faster to get away from her.

"Yup, he said I'd end up in jail like my sister! Everyone knows she didn't do it!"

"What's she in for?"

"She was accused of killing eighteen men."

Bakura glanced at her, "Pretty big accusation."

"Yea, just because she was there and they found some prints and she was covered in blood-"

"Of course, she didn't do it." He rolled his eyes.

She looked at him, "You believe me?"

"Sure whatever." He walked faster.

She stopped, staring after him, "My name's Manami!"

He groaned, "I don't care!"

Manami smiled to herself.

"Bakura!"

He turned to see Ryou. He slowed up a bit.

"That's Manami Guko! She's really strong, they say she's from a family of thugs! Her sister's name is Mana, she graduated last year but I hear she left a trail of blood."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bakura didn't give a shit.

"So you don't mess with her. I know you like to poke at people's anger."

"Moi?"

"Yes! No trouble!"

"Yes, Ryou." He said like a little boy being scolded by his mother.

They got in the cafeteria. What? Where was their-

"Ryou, did you grab the lunches?"

"No. Did you?"

"Why in the name of hell would I ask you if I had!"

Ryou shrugged, digging in his pockets, "I'm broke."

"I have some yen. All I can get is a candy bar, we'll half it."

"Okay. Thanks." Ryou grinned.

They walked to the vending machine. Out of Order. Just fucking great. They took a seat next to it on the floor.

Ryou frowned, "I am worried about everyone in our house."

"The experiments?"

"Yea...do you really believe they are weapons? I mean it's such a far fetched story, maybe they're con-artists."

"I doubt it. They seem too clean and cautious."

"Clean and cautious?"

"Yes. Have you noticed they've always clean the stuff they touch? They're wiping off all traces of their living there. They even step quietly. Their voices are the only trace of inhabitants which only are loud during certain times so you'd assume friends were over."

Ryou blinked, "Wow."

"Wow, indeed. I've also noticed everyone's got a secret. Like Malik's constant 'Tick tok', Joey's obsession with cars, Duke's whispering under his breathe fifty-two times, Akefia's eye twitching every time someone says gold, Yugi's obvious hate for man kind, Yami's amnesia and Kisara's fear of colours."

"You've paid that much attention?"

"I want to know more."

Ryou stared at him, "That's kind of creepy."

"Call it a morbid fascination. Really I've never felt mysteries thrilling til now, the endings were too predictable. I can't see how this will end."

"Bakura, this is no book. Just try not to dig to deep if they have secrets." He felt worried. Bakura was never the type to acknowledge another's presence as 'thrilling'.

"Tsk. I'm waiting til it comes out in the open."

Ryou lied his head down in his knees, "The bills...are they okay?"

"Yes, with all the incoming money they're fine."

"That's good. I was going to get a job. I have a few applications that I think I'll be good at-"

"No."

"But, I can just-"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Didn't I just say no. If you need money ask, just worry about your studies."

"I want to-"

"No. End of discussion." Bakura turned his head back towards the sea of brats. The stereotypical lunch set up. Jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, goths and more.

"Hey, you're the Touzokus, right?" Some girl asked smiling ear to ear.

"Yes." Ryou said.

"There's this really cute guy outside who brought your lunches." She played with a piece of her hair, "He said he's your American cousin."

"Cute?"

"Americans are tall and look like celebrities!"

"Isn't that a stereotype?"

"Yes!" She skipped away, giddy.

Bakura groaned, "Joey must have brought it."

"Go get it."

"You go!"

"I SAID GO GET IT!" Ryou yelled in a deep voice.

"Fine!" Bakura got up, "Bloody hell, you're weird."

Ryou smiled. Bakura too keen on these secrets, he might find out about Ryou's. No, that wasn't possible, how could he find out? But there was still an element of caution and worry.

"Mariku..." He snuggled against his knees for some type of comfort.

I was trying to help. That's all I ever tried to do. I always played nice, stayed clean, tied my own shoes. Bakura did the opposite. He never cared about rules. I did. This meant he had more attention from Mum which is probably why he cares about this scandal. I never had parents to be attached to. Mum was his, Dad was nonexistent. I never minded but it was a bad look at my award ceremonies, when I dedicated my award to God instead of Mum. There was always two empty seats.

Most people wouldn't know but I have a scholarship to study abroad at Oxford University back in England. No one cared except the teachers and Mariku.

About two years ago I met Mariku. He goes to college about a half an hour away now but he was a senior then. He was always charismatic, charmingly cynical and psychotic. He keeps me guessing, I like that. There was something about his anger towards the world, that drew me in and made others back away. He's my best friend and I hope he'll stay by my side but Mariku enjoyed a wild lifestyle. Gangs, robbery, drug dealing. His record isn't clean but he's getting better yet he still has a habit of putting a curse on the police.

He looks out for me and that's all that matters. If Bakura found out he'd definitely ruin it. Mariku wasn't a bad guy just a little nuts but he was a good friend. At least he gave a damn. Mariku even said he'd go to England with me to make sure everything was in shape.

I'm just glad someone cares.

* * *

"Duke? Kisara?" Bakura blinked.

The two grinned widely.

"Cheesecake?"

* * *

"This is really good." Ryou said, sitting on the benches.

"Yup." Bakura nodded.

"I got it for free."

Duke glared at her, "Don't you dare."

"Hehe, I bargained the price down." She ate her cheesecake with a smile.

"Well, free is best." Bakura shrugged, "Kisara?"

"If you're asking how I got it free, I told them we were a gay couple and I was a man on the bottom!"

"Kisara!" Duke yelled.

"Not what I was going to ask but that's...enlightening."

Kisara brushed her bleached hair behind her, "What's up?"

"This morning when I spoke to Malik he said you were hysterical. You seem to be fine."

She huffed, "I was yesterday when I woke up. He was checking my heart rate and scared the living shit out of me. I was frightened at first but it was nighttime, I mistook him for you and I headbutted him. I was a little mad about the whole soul thing. So, I kept attacking him, yelling to apologize. Then Yami burst through the door, letting in the light. So I found out it wasn't you."

"That was a night to remember. She went all crazy-"

Kisara covered his mouth, "Let me tell it. Then I had a panic attack after I saw his nose bleed. I can't see him, it'll make me hysterical. He's probably mad at you."

"So...Malik is pissed at me because you beat him up, thinking he was I. Which means you wanted to kill me."

"Not anymore but yea."

"He took my beat down?"

"Sounds like it." Ryou stated.

Bakura shrugged, "Meh."

"Just let him punch you back, I mean how hard could he punch?" Ryou scratched his head.

Duke and Kisara smirked.

* * *

"Rah!" Malik punched the desk in half, panting.

"How many desks are you going to break, I won't pay for the next one."

"Yes you will!"

Kaiba scowled, "Like hell I will! Sit down somewhere, you asshole! Come here!"

Malik stomped over to him then dropped to the couch, "What is it!"

"Stop breaking my shit!"

He groaned, "I'm just not in a good mood."

"I can see that. I don't care why. I don't like you. Get out my condo."

"Aw, Kaiba. You don't have to be nice to me, you just owe me your mentality!"

"Shut up. You preferred me crazy."

Malik smiled, "Your *Alters were so cute!"

"I was sick and you enjoyed it."

"You were confused and I accepted it. Better than most people did, huh?"

Kaiba looked to his family photos above the fireplace, "You're...right."

"Have you called him?"

"...No"

"I think he'd want to know." Malik stretched out, leaning on Kaiba.

"Get off me and I doubt it."

"No and I don't."

"When have ever been right about something."

"I was right when I decided to meet you. I think we're good friends."

Kaiba sighed, "Friendship is an illusion-"

"Made by civilization to keep up good moral'. I know, Kaiba. I still think we're friends. We respect each other, we value the same things. Like the only two things you need in this world." He snuggled close to him, smiling.

Kaiba smirked. He knew those two things and held them above all else.

"Power and Control." They said in unison then chuckled. The thought of ruling over all else made them the perfect pair. Destroying every annoying face in the world put them at ease. One might find it psychotic, they found it peaceful.

"You still putting up that act?"

Malik knew what he was talking about, "Yes, I'm still pretending to be a happy go lucky idiot who gives a damn."

"Still?"

"It might crack sooner or later."

"When they come after you, everyone will know. You realize that you're in danger every second."

"Just because I stole some information. How trivial."

Kaiba took off his tie, "That information was vital to my research, thank you."

"Of course! I can't wait to be human again!"

"Good."

Malik huffed, "Got anything for hair?" He tugged his messy short hair.

"No but I did get you some **Godiva." He pointed to the bag sitting in the ajar suitcase.

"You always know what I need. I actually feel better after talking with you. Though I doubt I feel like staying married, I still love being in your company."

"Like I care, I hate you."

Malik smiled, "I know. Hate you too."

* * *

Should I kill or kiss him? Yugi is a little angel gone insane, maybe, it'd be best to end him. Meh. I don't feel like it. Who was going to give me snuggles if he was gone?

I watched him as he picked up a box of old comics. He was pretty strong for his height. That was good, everyone mistakes him him for a middle schooler. Yugi said I used to protect him from bullies before the Human Weapon Creation. I can't remember anything from before then.

"Yami, stop staring and help me get rid of this stuff." He never looked mad. Maybe it was adjust to that time when he'd smile everyday. I never quite see that smile anymore. People change though, those teenagers looking for a place to call home, a place where no one was watching, a place where you could find a purpose, sadly met their fate at HWC. They only took children no one would realize were gone. Children with no existence other than a name.

"Fine." I said.

I took the box in his hands.

"I didn't mean mine."

"It looked heavy." I carried it out back to the alleyway. Ah, you could smell the homeless with only a whiff. That was my life back then. Yugi told me I became a drug dealer, after that no one more money problems ever. He said he never wanted to go back to that. Yugi is the only key to finding out the rest of what happened. I need to know who I really am. I could always ask Malik, whom I strongly dislike, for the information. Too bad I strongly dislike him.

I returned snatching another from Yugi.

"Yami!"

I grinned, throwing the box away. I turned and this time he was hugging the box to his chest. I slowly strided towards him. He made a sprint for it, trying to go around me. He must have forgotten he had short legs. I kicked my leg up on the doorway, making him hit his face. I bent down and took his box.

"Resistance is futile."

"I want to kill you and chop off your legs."

"I know you're just jealous of my long luscious legs in these leather pants. I'll get you a pair someday."

"Fuck your pants." He headbutted me. I bumped into the wall.

He took his box, "Resistance is futile, huh?" He threw his box out.

I grinned. Guess that doesn't apply to Yugi. How cute. I couldn't kill him but I should probably make sure he stops telling his hatred of humans. It really scares people.

I stood up, dusting myself off.

"Mutos!"

Yugi and I walked to the front of the store where books were sold.

"Yes?"

The manager stared at us, she frowned, "Is that you?"

We sighed, "Yup."

"Ew. You two look too normal, get some hair dye." Becky said, flipping through her comic book.

"You're no ***Hitomi Furaya." I mumble. Yugi must have heard because him cracked a grin.

"Shut it! I'm not here to be a model for you but to manage your sorry asses."

Yugi looked as if he was mulling over something, "Wouldn't the plural still be ass?"

Becky growled, "Don't think about it! Just do as I say! Go get to work, helping customers."

"You're too young to boss me around, bitch." I cross my arms, I would never take order from some brat who still sleeps with a teddy bear.

"I AM YOUR MANAGER!"

"It's not like we're getting benefits from working here." Yugi pouted, "Jeez only creepy otaku come here. And that whole BL section sucks! I mean I couldn't get the plot with so much sex in the way! And you don't even have Love Stage!"

"BL? You read that?" I asked him.

"I go through Malik's." He shrugged.

I sighed, "Of course he'd have them." I hate him so much but not enough. I could feel his presence downtown. In some high class building. I'm sort of like the ultimate tracker. I was experimented on to be like an AI (Artificial intelligence). I can gather information through touch but it takes time. I can also restore information if lost. If push comes to shove my weapons are guns. I feel so powerful with them.

"You two have problems. Serious problems." Becky shook her head, her blonde hair swaying.

"We know!" We grinned.

* * *

Oh, the age old affairs of power and control. With power you can control everything. Meh. I've always felt like I needed to be in control of things I have no business worrying about. Powerful? Do I seem weak in the slightest? Well, I am. I'm human. I am revolting in all sense of the word. Power and Control will always rule the world before love and compassion. I will not defy this order. And I doubt anyone else will either but...I have been wrong. I'm losing my touch. Heh, I guess when you reach my age it's easier to admit mistakes.

* * *

*That is Russian for Thank you.

**Alters as in multiple personalities. This is the term they use for those personalities. The person of which they inhabit is called the Host.

***Hitomi Furaya is a Japanese model, singer and I think actress. I thought if there were more Japanese references it would seem more like they were in Japan.

Like the chapter? Review, favourite, follow! The next chapter is action packed goodness! And someone ends up naked!...Not Yami! Maybe. But review, favourite, follow! Please and thanks, I'm out!


End file.
